XMen: o espírito da Fênix
by Azmaria-chan
Summary: Mutantes, Humanos, pessoas deferentes umas das outras, que se destestam por motivos somente particulares. Uns sentem ódio pelo abandono, e outros inveja de sua força. Mas sempre há exeções, mutantes e humanos que nunca perdem o amor pelo próximo.
1. Personagens

**Fic: by Azmaria Christopher**

**Mais informações sobre a fic só no segundo capitulo. Esse aqui é só para dar um começo:**

**Nome da Fic: **X-Men: o espírito da Fênix

**Atualizando**

**Por favor, leiam novamente sobre esses personagens, tive que fazer algumas alterações devido ao certo rumo da fic. Obrigada pela atenção.**

**Mutantes:**

**Uchiha Sasuke** – Idade: 20 anos

Habilidades: Psic – Tem o poder de ler mentes e mover objetos, pessoas, animais, tudo. O melhor em artes marciais.

Sasuke é o mais confiável da escola de mutantes, foi um dos primeiros alunos da escola.

**Uchiha Itachi** – Idade: 27 anos

Habilidades: Controla qualquer tipo de Metal.

Itachi saiu da escola de mutantes por não acreditar em seus ideais pelo fato de odiar os humanos pelo mal que lhe fizeram quando era criança. Seu objetivo é encontrar um poderoso espírito de uma lenda que ele escutou, e com ele exterminar toda a raça humana.

**Haruno Sakura** – Idade: 19 anos

Habilidade: Controla o tempo, podendo causar chuva, tempestades, furacões, nevoeiros, etc...

Sakura é apaixonada por Sasuke, que não sente o mesmo por ela, mas esta determinada a conquistá-lo.

**Hyuuga Hinata** – Idade: 17

Habilidades: Pode obter os poderes e lembranças de mutantes e pessoas com apenas um toque.

**Hatake Kakashi** – Idade: 35 anos

Habilidades: Tem o poder de controlar a mente das pessoas, induzi-las a fazerem o que ele quiser e também pode apagar suas lembranças recentes.

Kakashi é o dono e professor da escola de mutantes.

**Nara Shikamaru** – Idade: 21

Habilidade: Manipula gelo.

É apaixonado por Sakura, tenta a todo custo esquece-la, pois sabe que é um amor perdido.

**Yamanaka Ino** – Idade: 19 anos

Habilidades: Ultrapassar objetos e até mesmo pessoas. Ótima em artes marciais (aprendeu com Sasuke), só ultrapassar coisas não é o suficiente.

Ino também apaixonada por Sasuke, rival declarada de Sakura.

**Umino Iruka** – Idade: 32

Habilidades: Tele-transporte, pode se transportar para qualquer lugar desde que saiba como é seu interior.

Iruka também é um dos professores, teve um passado triste, mas vai conhecer uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida.(nenhum romance)

**Hyuuga Neji** – Idade: 20 anos

Habilidades: Multiplicar-se, excelente em artes marciais (chega perto da força de Sasuke).

Aliado de Itachi, espião da escola de mutantes e primo de Hinata.

**Desert no Gaara** – Idade: 17 anos

Habilidades: manipula o fogo.

Gaara também é aliado de Gaara, mas não é TÃO contra os ideais da escola.

**Orochimaru** – Idade: 32 anos

Habilidades: Pode se transformar em qualquer pessoa ou mutante, porém não pode copiar suas habilidades.

Orochimaru é o braço direito de Itachi

**Tsunade** – Idade: 36 anos

Habilidades: Tem poder de cura, porém todos suspeitam de que esse não seja seu único poder.

Tsunade trabalha na enfermaria da escola, mas também é boa em artes marciais além de também ser uma das professoras da escola.

**Humanos**

**Yondaime** – Idade: 35 anos

Yondaime é um agente do Fbi (Uí, que xique) investiga casos de mutantes, armações, ameaças, qualquer perigo que eles venham a causar. Não tem nada contra a escola de mutantes desde que ela não venha a causar problemas.

**Jiraya **– Idade: 43 anos

Jiraya é comandante de um exercito e seu maior objetivo é acabar com os mutantes do mal, aqueles que só trazem problemas, nunca tentou nada contra a escola por estar sempre no seu canto e até mesmo ajudar seu exército.

**E ele?**

**Uzumaki Naruto** – Idade 17 anos

Tem habilidade desconhecida, não é mutante, mas também não pode ser considerado humano. Ele tem um espírito poderoso "adormecido" em seu corpo. Seus pais morreram quando ainda era uma criança, e era considerado um demônio pela sua vila, pois aconteciam coisas muito estranhas com ele.

Continua...

Bem, de principio é isso aí. Espero que essa fic lhes agrade muito. Espero que não tenha ficado fora da vontade de você. Até a próxima.

Ah! E para os fans de Sasuke e Sakura: só lamento. (surpresinha xD)

Já ne


	2. Chapter 1 Sonho

**Nome:** X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo: **Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

**Atenção: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T**

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

//...// telepatia

**Chapter 1 – Sonho**

//Socorro, por favor, alguém me ajude. Eu não agüento mais esse sofrimento. Alguém, por favor. Ajude-me, eu sei que você pode me ouvir, por que você não me tira desse sofrimento, dessa dor. Eu não vou conseguir esperar por muito tempo. AJUDE-ME.//

Ele acorda soado, tremendo e com falta de ar. O que foi esse sonho? Quem era essa pessoa lhe chamando? Por que ele parecia sofrer tanto? Por que essa vontade imensa de querer salva-lo, tirar-lhe a dor. – Quem? Quem é você? Como posso te ajudar se nem ao menos sei quem você é? – olhou para fora da janela e viu que já é de dia, em seguida olhou para o relógio e viu que já é tarde, muito tarde – Droga! Vou me atrasar para o treino. - Se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Por sorte ele tinha um nos pouquíssimos quartos que havia banheiro, não por sorte, é mais por direito. Aliás, foi um dos primeiros a entrar para a escola. Que tem banheiro, uma cama de casal (só tem ele) que veio com o quarto, e espaço o suficiente para colocar todos os tipos de cômodas para quarto, inclusive um sofá. Mas em seu quarto só á um armário, a cama e uma pequena cômoda ao lado.

Ele saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa. Vestiu uma calça de lykra preta com uma camiseta de mesma cor que deixa seus definidos músculos expostos, colocou uma bandana em volta da testa, um tênis preto de listras brancas. Pronto, o sensual e maravilhoso está pronto.

Chegando a cozinha, ele a vê vazia. Com uma torrada na boca ele vai até a geladeira e pega uma jarra de suco e pões no copo, com a torrada já devorada ele bebe todo o suco em um gole só. Enquanto eu falava sobre a maravilhosa rotina do rapaz ele continuava pensando no sonho que teve agora a pouco, fez tudo distraidamente, está tão distraído quem nem percebeu a presença de alguém na cozinha.

-Yo Sasuke!

Levou um susto, mas não demonstrou, se virou encontrando um homem alto de cabelos prateados com um olho negro e outro de cor avermelhado com uma cicatriz em cima.

- Kakashi-sensei... O que faz aí? – Disse friamente.

- Ohayo pra você também. Alguma coisa errada? Estranho você não ter percebido a minha presença.

- Ando meio distraído, só isso. Com licença. – Disse se virando em direção a porto, porém parou no caminho quando ouviu a voz de Kakashi.

- Tem certeza que não quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Disse para um Sasuke de costas para ele. E ainda de costas lhe respondeu saindo em seguida.

- Depois do treino nos falamos.

Em quanto isso nos jardins do colégio um grupo de 15 alunos aguardava por seu atrasado professor. Em especial, quatro deles discutiam.

- Isso é muito estranho, Sasuke-kun nunca se atrasou para um treino antes.- Reclamou uma loira de olhos azul celeste.

- Você repara bastante. ¬¬ - murmurou nada baixo a garota de cabelos rosa com grandes olhos verdes.

- É claro que reparo, eu conto até os passos do Sasuke-kun. "Como será que ele estará vestido hoje?"

- Você é ridícula, de que adianta ficar contando os passos dele se você nem ao menos fala com ele.

- É claro que falo com ele, todos os dias.

- Ah claro que fala. 'Oi Sasuke-kun', 'bom dia Sasuke-kun', 'boa noite Sasuke-kun', 'Tchau Sasuke-kun'. São tão interessantes os seus assuntos que tira até a vontade de dormir.

- Pelo menos eu não fico me atirando para cima dele ¬¬

- Eu não me atiro em cima dele, eu simplesmente não sou como outras pessoas que tem medo de falar com ele cara a cara.

- Talvez seja por que, você sabe muito bem disso já que é uma experiente no assunto, o Sasuke-kun ignora friamente a todas que lhe insinuam.

- Cala a boca ¬¬

Enquanto as duas discutem outros dois alunos conversavam atrás delas.

- Ninguém merece essas duas. Pobre Sasuke U.U – Disse um jovem de cabelos pretos presos.

- Tem razão Shikamaru-san, quando elas começam a discutir não a quem pare. Só o Sasuke-sensei. – Disse a garota de cabelos azul escuro de tímidos olhos brancos. – Mas realmente é estranho o Sasuke-sensei não ter chegado ainda.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, eu já estou aqui.

- SASUKE-KUN!! – Gritaram as duas meninas que discutiam.

- Sem embolação, vamos começar logo. Cada um para seus lugares. Como disse na aula passada hoje eu serei o alvo. Vocês terão que me acertar sem serem percebidos, senão serão lançados longe sem eu nem me mexer. Hoje não vou lutar, o negócio agora é com vocês. Estarei no local combinado, parado, sem me mexer, ataquem de onde vocês quiserem, o importante é tentar me atingir. Estão todos entendidos?

- HAI!

- Sasuke-kun, êto...

-Vamos. – Saiu ignorando a menina de cabelos rosa.

- Ignore Sakura-chan, vamos treinar.

- Hai – Disse Sakura tristemente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Todos entraram na escola, exaustos, tentaram mais de dez vezes acertar Sasuke, mas todos foram lançados para longe, mais de 10 vezes. Sasuke conseguiu se livrar de todos facilmente, porém por causa de uma distração de seu sonho um de seus alunos, Neji, quase o atingiu, chegando a mais ou menos um metro perto dele sem ser percebido. Na verdade estava distraído durante todo o treino, o aluno que realmente é bom. Deve tomar mais cuidado com ele.

Continuou andando em direção ao escritório de Kakashi. Quando chegou lá encontrou o mesmo atrás de uma mesa usando seu computador. É uma sala enorme com a mesa em frente à porta, porém longe. Com dois sofás um em frente ao outro entre a porta e a mesa.

- Yo Sasuke.

- ... u.u

- Sente-se e me conte o que lhe perturba, ou você prefere que eu...

- Não precisa, eu lhe falo.

- Então? O que acontece?

- Eu... tive um sonho. Um sonho um tanto quanto... angustiante.

- Entendo, e como era esse sonho?

- Não... Não sei ao certo, era... confuso. Alguém me pedia ajuda, parecia estar sofrendo.

- Não era somente um sonho?

- Não, eu podia sentir, ele estava usando da minha telepatia. Eu sei disso, o pior é que eu queria fazer alguma coisa, poder ajudá-lo, não entendo esse... sentimento

- Se ele estava usando da sua telepatia, então acho, não, tenho certeza de que um dia vocês irão se encontrar, é só uma questão de tempo.

- Mas tenho medo de ser tarde demais. De não dar tempo de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. ¬¬

- Haverá tempo, acredite.

- Como sabes?

- Para tudo se tem um sentido, um destino, algo para acontecer e ligar elas de alguma forma. Espere e logo terá suas dúvidas apagadas. Pois sinto que muitas delas virão a você.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? o.o

- Apenas as tenho. u.u

- Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda. – Disse se levantando indo em direção a porta

- O que vai fazer agora?

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta dizendo - Vou... sair. – Em seguida saindo da sala.

- Muitas coisas virão a acontecer esse ano. u.u

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke esta na garagem indo pegar sua moto, não sabia por que, mas pegou sua moto azul escuro e preta com um vidro protetor na frente blindado. Colocou sua jaqueta preta seu óculos escuro e saiu sem rumo da mansão escolar.

Ainda sem rumo na estrada, Sasuke com seus cabelos para trás seguindo a direção do vento que batia contra ele andava em alta velocidade quando em uma curva de repente aparece alguém na sua frente.

Sasuke virou a moto repentinamente que se desequilibrou e saiu arrastando no chão e Sasuke rolando no mesmo. Zonzo com o que aconteceu, Sasuke se levantou e cambaleando foi até a pessoa que entrou na sua frente e que estava caída no chão. O garoto achou ter atropelado a pessoa.

Quando chegou mais perto, viu que era um garoto de cabelos amarelo-loiro e que suas roupas estavam rasgadas e que havia pequenos cortes leves em seu corpo.

- Oi, koi. Oi, você esta bem? – Sasuke segurou o garoto e lhe virou vendo que em seu rosto havia leves arranhões. O garoto se mexeu e disse pequenas palavras, poucas que, no entanto paralisaram Sasuke.

- Me ajude, eu não aquento mais. Me ajude, por favor. – Disse desmaiando em seguida.

- O-oi... – Aquela voz, a mesma voz... Poderia se ele o dono daquela voz que lhe indignou durante todo o dia? A vós que usara de sua telepatia, a vós de seu sonho.

Sasuke, mesmo confuso, vendo o estado do garoto o pegou e foi em direção a sua moto caída, a ajeitou e seguiu rumo à escola, no entanto...

Continua...

O que acharam desse capitulo, ficou meio enrolado, mais foi uma tentativa de primeiro capitulo. Não sou muito boa em primeiros capítulos xD

Bem, fez algum sentido para vocês o encontro de Sasuke e Naruto? Espero que sim.

E para os curiosos, vai ser estranho colocar aqui no final, mas vou dizer.

Casais.

Principalmente: SasukexNaruto.

NarutoxSasuke

NejixNaruto

SakuraxSasuke

ShikamaruxSakura

HinataxNaruto

GaaraxNaruto?

InoxSasuke

ItachixNaruto?

Bem, deu para perceber que o ponto principal dessa fic é o Naruto ne? Mas, **atenção**, o único casal que não irá mudar **talvez seja só** Sasuke/Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke, talvez seja só eles. Vamos ver como vai andar essa fic.

Ah, e me desculpem pelos erros que provavelmente deve ter nessa fic, é que faço a fic sosinha. Não tenho uma corretora 8D.


	3. Chapter 2 Blue Eyes

**Nome:** X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo: **Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

**Atenção: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T**

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

//...// telepatia

**Chapter 2 – Blue Eyes**

Review

_- Me ajude, eu não aquento mais. Me ajude, por favor. – Disse desmaiando em seguida._

_- O-oy... – Aquela voz, a mesma voz... Poderia se ele o dono daquela voz que lhe indignou durante todo o dia? A vós que usara de sua telepatia, a vós de seu sonho._

_Sasuke, mesmo confuso, vendo o estado do garoto o pegou e foi em direção a sua moto caída, a ajeitou e seguiu rumo à escola, no entanto..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No entanto aparecem vários homens em frente a Sasuke, todos armados. Eles fazem uma barreira, impedindo Sasuke de passar, o obrigando a parar.

- Entregue o garoto e nada lhe acontecerá – Disse um dos homens armados.

- ... – Sasuke nada disse, ficou os encarando, até ligar a moto e rodopia-la, deixando marcas no chão da estrada. Pensando que o garoto ia dar meia volta os homens desfizeram as barreira, o que deu a Sasuke a chance de enganá-los e dar mais uma meia volta.

Os homens percebendo o erro começaram a atirar, mas por sorte a moto de Sasuke tinha um vidro na frente à prova de balas. Sasuke passou por eles e sabendo que poderia ser atingido por traz usou suas habilidades e tirou as armas das mãos dos homens as jogando longe. Porém, um deles sacou uma pistola e atirou, acertando o braço de Sasuke. O garoto então parou a moto num freio instantâneo (azu: imagine um movimento foda ;- ) , e usando suas habilidades, jogou todos os homens para trás ao mesmo tempo em que para bem longe, dando-lhe tempo para fugir.(azu: quando Sasuke usa seus poderes seus cabelos se levantam, deixando ele o 'homem' mais lindo do mundo -)

Sasuke indo à direção a escola, com seu braço atingido, mas mesmo assim sem soltar a moto, olhou para o garoto que em momento algum abriu os olhos, mas estava consciente, pois também em momento algum soltou a camisa de Sasuke. O garoto esta todo machucado, suas roupas parecem terem sido queimadas, Sasuke se indignou. Será que tentaram por fogo no garoto? E havia também cicatrizes em seu corpo. O que fizeram com ele? E por que tinham tantos homens para pegar aquele garoto? Bem, seja lá a pergunta que lhe perturbava, teria que esperar, pois estava chegando à escola.

//Kakashi, estou chagando na escola, prepare Tsunade, pois estou chagando com um ferido//

//Sasuke? O que aconteceu? Quem está com você? Está tudo bem?//

//Não sei Kakashi, não sei. A única coisa que sei é que esse garoto é o garoto do meu sonho. //

//Interessante. Vou avisar Tsunade. Estou te esperando. Tudo bem com você?//

//Estou bem, só um ferimento no braço.//

//Ok, estamos esperando.//

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke chegando à mansão não esperou que ninguém viesse, mesmo com o braço ferido pegou o garoto nos braços e o levou para dentro.

No caminho encontrou alguns de seus alunos, mas não deu importância, levou o garoto direto para a sala onde Tsunade estaria esperando.

- Sasuke! – Chamou alguém atrás dele. Sasuke se virou para logo encontrar.

- Kakashi.

- Venha aqui Sasuke, Tsunade não está na sala de cuidados. Não seria bom leva-lo para lá. Seria o primeiro lugar que seus alunos procurariam, e não estamos em tempo para interrupções. – Dizia enquanto iam em direção ao lugar onde Tsunade está esperando. Sasuke não disse nada, apenas o seguiu.

Eles foram para um dos quartos da escola, Tsunade já estava lá dentro com seus equipamentos esperando por eles. Sasuke colocou o garoto na cama e se afastou para que Tsunade cuidasse dele. Mas não saiu do quarto.

- Pobre garoto, está todo machucado. – Disse Tsunade. Aquele garoto parecia tão inocente e frágil, por que alguém iria machucá-lo. Tsunade se aproximou do garoto e começou a cuidar de seus ferimentos, pois a única coisa que sua habilidade fazia é curar as forças físicas, dar energia ao corpo, mas os ferimentos não podia tapá-los.

- Sasuke, você não quer me acompanhar? – perguntou, mas sabia muito bem qual seria a resposta.

- Não. – Como esperado. Sabia que Sasuke não iria querer sair dali, não enquanto o garoto não acordasse. Resolveu então não falar mais nada e saiu do quarto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não foi exatamente fácil cuidar do garoto, no começo sim, mas quando passou para os ferimentos mais graves o garoto se contorcia na cama o que piorava sua situação, e depois disso veio uma repentina "febre". Aspas por que não era uma febre normal, Tsunade sabia que se colocasse um termômetro no garoto o termômetro iria explodir. Tsunade não podia tocar no garoto, ele estava pelando de quente 'literalmente'.

Quando o garoto finalmente "se esfriou" Tsunade pôde tocar nele e lhe passar um pouco de energia para seu corpo, pouquíssimo, pois o garoto estava fraco de mais, e se tivesse uma mudança repentina de força, não faria bem ao seu corpo. O garoto já estava cuidado. Cobriu o menino e se dirigiu a Sasuke que presenciou todo o ocorrido com o garoto.

- Vamos cuidar desse braço agora?

- Ele é um mutante? – Disse ignorando completamente a pergunta de Tsunade.

- Eu realmente não sei. Mas parece que sim, pois se um humano tivesse chegado a temperatura desse garoto, já estaria morto há muito tempo.

- Entendo... – Sasuke gemeu baixo com o contato de Tsunade em seu ferimento.

- Como você conseguiu um tiro no braço? Não me diga que foi esse garoto. – Pergunto.

- Não u.u

- Vocês foram atacados? Mas por quê? – perguntou enquanto cuidava dos ferimentos de Sasuke

- Não sei u.u

- Será que você poderia dar uma resposta concreta? – Zoou.

- Não u.u

- Esquece ¬¬

Ela cuidou de seu ferimento sem dizer mais nada, quando acabou se levantou e foi em direção ao garoto colocando a mão em sua testa, medindo sua temperatura que ainda estava alta.

- Ele ainda está com febre alta. Não sei se é certo dei... – Não pôde terminar, pois Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Eu fico de olho nele.

- Você tem certe...

- Sim – Interrompeu.

- Está bem então, volto mais tarde para dar uma checada nele. – Ela o olhou esperando uma resposta, mas Sasuke continuou calado olhando para o garoto sobre a cama. Ela seu um suspiro e logo falou. - Certo. Até mais. – Disse já não esperando uma resposta e saiu do quarto.

Sasuke continuou parado olhando para o garoto, quando um cansaço repentino o alcançou e acabou dormindo ali mesmo na cadeira, ao lado da cama.

Quando acordou se deparou com grandes olhos azul mar lhe fitando. Sasuke se assustou e sua cadeira acabou tombando para trás.

- Hehehe. Ta maluco homem? – Disse o garoto enquanto Sasuke se levantava.- Eu estou com fome, o café já está pronto?

Sasuke olhou surpreso para o garoto.

- Garoto, você por acaso é maluco? – Perguntou se aproximando do garoto, mas parou quando de repente o garoto levantou da cama e chegou o rosto perto do seu numa distancia quase mínima. Sasuke não pode deixar de corar com a reação do garoto.

- Ah! Me desculpe, eu pensei que fosse o It... Eu te confundi com outra pessoa. – Disse se afastando. – Aliás, onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Quem é você? Por que estou todo rasgado? Eu... eu.. eu não... não me... – O garoto cambaleou sentindo suas pernas fracas, mas não foi de encontro ao chão por que Sasuke o segurou.

- Oy, você não deveria estar de pé. Você ainda não recuperou todas as suas energias. – Disse colocando o garoto de volta na cama.

- Como... – O garoto estava confuso, estava sendo amparado por um garoto que nem conhecia num lugar que não fazia idéia de onde era. – Quem é você?

- Bem, respondendo a todas as suas perguntas – Sasuke tomou fôlego e começou. – Você está em uma escola para mutantes, eu trouxe você até aqui por que quase lhe atropelei na rua, meu nome é Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke e eu também gostaria muito de saber por que você está todo rasgado. –Tomou outro fôlego, nunca havia falado tanto em um período de apenas alguns segundos.

- O-obrigado, Sa-Sasuke-kun. – Agradeceu, envergonhado.

- E você? Como se chama? – Não perguntou mais nada além disso, pois sabia que seria difícil para o garoto responder.

- É Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. - Sorriu

- "_lindo"_ Bem, Naruto. Você disse que estava com fome?

- Não, eu 'estou' com fome. oo///

- Então vou preparar alguma coisa para você, há essa hora não deve ter ninguém acordado. Vamos - Ele se levantou mas o Naruto continuou parado.

- Sasuke-kun, o que é Mu... Mu...

- Mutante? – O garoto confirmou com a cabeça. Sasuke se espantou, ele não sabia o que é mutante. De que planeta veio esse garoto? – Você não sabe – Se fez de bobo.

- Se eu perguntei é por que não sei -"

- De onde você é? – Perguntou. Em que lugar do mundo alguém poderia não saber o que é mutante?

- Eu vim de uma ilha chamada Konoha.

- E nessa sua ilha não tinha pessoas com 'certos dons'?

- Ah, sim, sim. Tinham vários, nós chamamos de poder Chakra. Por que?

- Essas pessoas são mutantes. São pessoas que nasceram super dotadas, com um dom. Cada um tem o seu com diferentes tipos de habilidades. Qual a sua? – Esclareceu, em seguida perguntando, o que se arrependeu, por que Naruto mudou seu semblante para um triste.

- Por que você esta perguntando isso? Eu não tenho nenhum. – Disse com um tom de angustia na voz.

Sasuke sabia que ele não estava falando a verdade, mas não iria forçar o garoto a falar o que não queria. Afinal, Sasuke não tinha nada a ver com aquele garoto, mas...

- Entendo – Mentiu.

- Mas e você Sasuke-kun, tem um?

- Eu? Bem... – Sasuke olhou em volta e parou seu olhos em uma jarra de água que estava em cima de uma mesinha com um copo ao lado.

Naruto seguiu para onde os olhos de Sasuke olhavam e não entendeu o que havia de mais naqueles objetos, até que a jarra começou a se levantar sozinha, e inclinou lentamente para derramar água no copo. Naruto olhava tudo aquele acontecimento admirado. A jarra voltou ao lugar então o copo levantou e começou a flutuar, indo em direção a Naruto.

O garoto admirado segurou o copo timidamente, em seguida olhando para Sasuke, que lhe fez um sinal com a cabeça, que naruto entendeu como se estivesse pedindo para beber a água. Então ele levou o copo timidamente até os lábios e bebeu lentamente.

Sasuke ficou olhando a ação do garoto, e não pó de deixar de notar quando um pouco de água escorreu da boca do garoto passando pelo pescoço em seguida pelo peito descoberto do garoto e...

- Sasuke-kun! – Chamou Naruto, e Sasuke rapidamente mudou seus "pensamentos" para agora tentar dar atenção ao garoto.

"Ta maluco Sasuke? Desde quando você pensa nessas coisas? Será que esse machucado, que agora está doendo pra cacete, está me deixando louco? Preciso parar de pensar nessas coisas."

- Sasukeeeeeeeeee – Exclamou Naruto tentando chamar a atenção do outro. Sasuke olhou para ele, sem dizer nada e Naruto percebendo que agora já tinha a atenção do mais velho continuou – Cara, é muito maneiro esse seu poder. Imagina quantas coisas você pode fazer com ele. Quantas pessoas você pode ajudar. – Esse comentário chamou a atenção de Sasuke.

- É muito bom que você pense assim. Você seria um ótimo aluno aqui na escola. – Comentou.

- Essa escola não é lugar para mim e ainda tem ele... – Disse escondendo o rosto na franja, franja que Sasuke percebeu estar grande demais para ser um corte de cabelo.

- Ele? – Sasuke perguntou, voltando a se sentar na cadeira esperando que o garoto o contasse alguma coisa. Mas...

- Estou com muita fome Sasuke-kun.- Disse alterando completamente sua expressão triste para uma animada. "Chega até a ser assustador essa mudança" Pensou Sasuke

- Vamos, vou fazer alguma coisa para você.

- Iep! – Gritou pulando da cama. – Sasuke-kun, o que é isso no seu braço? – Disse logo depois percebendo o que era. – Deus! Você está sangrando. Acho que algum corte seu abriu Sasuke–kun. – Disse com o dedo indicador nos lábios, fazendo uma observação no braço de Sasuke, parecia até uma criança.

- É, não se preocupe, não é nada de mais.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, depois pesso para Tsunade, a que cuida de nós aqui na escola... – explicou – dar uma olhada. Agora vamos. Todos já devem estar na cozinha agora.

- Ah, então eu espero aqui no quarto. – Disse parando e indo de volta a cama se sentando nela. Sasuke ficou... pasmo.

- Por que isso agora?

- Não quero ir. Um monte de gente me olhando, não gosto disso... – Disse alterando a expressão novamente. Sasuke andou até ele o puxou pelo braço. – Ei...

- Usuratonkachi. Deixa de bobeira. – Disse já no corredor em direção a cozinha.

- Não me chame assim – Disse distraidamente, enquanto olha admirado a decoração da escola.

- E por que você fica mudando de expressão toda hora e tão facilmente? Isso irrita. – Disse ignorando completamente o que Naruto disse.

- Cala a boca ¬¬ - E os dois não falaram mais nada depois disse, enquanto sasuke ainda o levava para a cozinha.

Foi quando Sasuke percebeu que estava de mãos dadas ao menor. Mesmo envergonhado, não ele não soltou. O que tem demais? Naruto nem percebeu mesmo. As mão do menos são tão pequenas e macias. Sasuke não queria solta-las.

"Ele está segurando na minha mão. Por que não me importo com isso? As mãos deles são tão grandes e macias. Ah, droga Naruto, para de pensar essas coisas. 'Ele' não iria gostar nada, nada de saber que você anda pensando essas coisas de outro garoto." Lembrando disso, Naruto instintivamente soltou das mão de Sasuke, sentindo um formigamento nas mesmas.

Sasuke ignorou totalmente essa ação. Suas aos também formigaram após a separação das mão, mas continuou andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Finalmente chegaram a cozinha, estava uma barulheira, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, uma enorme bagunça na mesa, uma barulhada que só. Naruto olhava para aquela sena divertido. Mas durou pouco quando de repente todos ao mesmo tempo olharam para ele e um silêncio se propagou ali naquela cozinha.

- O-ohayo...

Continua...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

E aí Minna? O que acharam desse capitulo, ficou um pouquinho grande, mas assim é bom neh?

Bem, quero informar de que o próximo capitulo vai demorar para sair. Por que estou entrando em semana de provas, tenho que construir um site para meu pai, tenho que tirar meu blog do Hiatus e mudar sua aparecia e ainda tenho que fazer o próximo capitulo da minha fic de Gundam Wind. É que estou controlando moderadamente. Tipo: capitulo de Naruto, capitulo de Gundam Wing, capitulo de Naruto, capitulo de Gundam Wing, capitulo de Naruto, capitulo de Gundam Wing. Entendem? Então vai demorar. Mas a fic não vai parar ok?

A e desulpem pelos erros dessa fic. Não os levem muito em consideração. Eu não tenho uma amiga corretora para me ajudar em minhas fic.

Colaborem. Aproveitem. Comentem


	4. Chapter 3 Friends

**Nome:** X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo: **Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

**Atenção: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T**

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

//...// telepatia

Review.

No capitulo anterior, Sasuke salvou um garoto muito estranho e aparentemente cheio de problemas, o garoto estava cheio de ferimentos e com roupas queimadas.

Depois de passar pelos cuidados de Tsunade, o garoto desperta numa confusão que só e se apresenta como Uzumaki Naruto. O garoto é muito estranho, nem ao menos sabia o que era ser um mutante. Sasuke o explica o significado e lhe mostra seus poderes. Naruto se mostra ser um garoto de bom coração e sobre tudo inocente.

O capitulo termina com Sasuke levando Naruto para a cozinha tomar café, o que não é nenhum espanto encontrar todos os alunos na cozinha.

Que impressão Naruto causaria a todos?

**Chapter 2 – Friends**

- O-ohayo – Cumprimentou Naruto. Todos estavam calados olhando para ele uma situação constrangedora. Naruto ruborizou diante da situação abaixando a cabeça.

Sasuke viu a situação de Naruto e achou engraçado. Mas tentou resolve-la.

- Pessoal! – todos agora davam atenção a Sasuke, mas não desviavam os olhos de Naruto. – Esse é Uzumaki Naruto.

- O garoto de ontem? – Perguntou uma loira sentada numa ponta da mesa.

- Sim Ino, é o garoto que eu trouxe ontem

- E... E ele já... já está me-melhor? – perguntou timidamente uma garota de lindos olhos prateados.

- Hai Hinata-chan. Tsunade cuidou dele, foi difícil, mas ele já esta melhor. – Disse Sasuke recebendo um olhar desentendido de Naruto na parte "foi difícil".

- E quanto tempo ele pretende ficar? – Perguntou serio um garoto muito parecido com Hinata. Naruto achou que já o tinha visto antes.

- O tempo que for necessário. Alguma coisa contra isso Neji? – Desafiou Sasuke.

- Nada contra. Só acho que esse garoto vai nos trazer problemas. – Desafiou também neji.

Naruto se sentiu mal em relação ao que Neji falou, essa era a ultima intenção do garoto, na verdade nem seria sua intenção.

- Me... Me desculpe. Eu de maneira alguma quero trazer problemas a vocês.

- Ah! Não liga para o Neji não. Ele é muito antipático.- Afirmou uma garoto ao lado de Hinata. Uma garota de cabelos rosados que Naruto achou muito bonita. A menina se levantou e foi até o garoto. – Te aconselho a não ficar muito perto dele. – Apontou para Sasuke. – Você pode acabar se contagiando com sua frieza. Vê Neji? Ele já tentou tanto derrotar o Sasuke e ainda continua tentando, que já pegou sua arrogância. XD – Zoou.

- Ah! Obrigado pelo aviso, mas não acho que Sasuke-kun seja tão frio assim. Ele é muito legal. Fala muito, admito. É um tagarela. Eu acordei e ele não parou mais de falar. – Sasuke olhou para Naruto com raiva.

- Tagarela ? Eu só estava lhe ajudando a identificar o lugar.Me desculpa se tentei ajudar. Tagarela é você que já acordou fazendo um monte de perguntas.

- Não sou tagarela. Eu só estava confuso. Não costumo falar tanto assim. Eu era conhecido como o boca muda (Mentiu é claro¬¬) eu fico super na minha, falando somente o necessário, não costumo falar muito sabe? Na minha vila todos diziam que eu era muito calado que quase nuca falava e coisas desse tipo. E também...

- Ah! Chega, para de falar, você fala demais. – Gritou Sasuke. – E com o tanto que você falou aí, considerei tudo como uma grande mentira..

- Não é mentira, eu to falando sério, lá na minha vila...

- Ah ta, claro, sua vila, vai começar a tagarelice de novo. – interrompeu Sasuke caçoando de Naruto balançando as mãos para o lado.

- Ora seu... – os dois começaram a discutir ali na porta da cozinha. Estavam todos cabisbaixos, não pela briga, mas pelas reações de Sasuke. Ele nunca havia reagido assim antes.

De repente Naruto começa a sentir uma forte dor na cabeça, como se alguém o estivesse chamando, e Naruto sabia muito bem quem era.

- Não... – sussurrou Naruto com as mãos na cabeça a pressionando. Sasuke ficou preocupado com a reação do garoto.

- Naruto, você está bem? Naruto me desculpa se gritei com você. Ei! – Sasuke estava preocupado, colocou a mão nos ombros de Naruto e o balançou de leve. – Naruto?

- Ei Naruto, você esta bem? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Naruto-kun?- Perguntou preocupada Hinata se aproximando.

Neji de repente se levantou brutamente de sua cadeira e foi em direção a Naruto. Afastou Sasuke, que ficou furioso e tentou afastar Neji, porém parou quando Neji colocou as mãos levemente nos ombros de Naruto, aproximando-se de seu rosto. Sasuke não gostou nada dessa reação de Neji, mas logo viu o garoto mover seu rosto em direção aos ouvidos de Naruto sussurrando algo inaudível em seus ouvidos.

De repente Naruto fraquejou e tombou. Neji, porém o segurou para não ir de encontro ao chão. Neji o abraçou mais forte só para acordá-lo. Naruto abriu lentamente os olhos vendo que ainda estava na cozinha e todos olhavam para ele. Ele percebeu que alguém o segurava, e agradeceu por isso, pois mal conseguia ficar de pé. Mas percebeu que não era Sasuke, pois o mesmo encontrava-se ao seu lado o observando. Naruto então olhou para cima encontrando um par de olhos prateados.

- O-obrigado. Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu... Obrigado.

- Eu sei que você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu. – Sussurou para que somente Naruto ouvisse. – Era ele, eu sei. Você não pode fugir dele.

Naruto arregalou os olhos em relação ao que Neji disse. Como Neji podia saber sobre ele? E como Neji sabia a maneira de bloquear temporariamente aquilo que lhe acabou de acontecer? Quem é esse garoto?

Não gostando daquele clima, Sasuke logo se meteu entre eles tirando Naruto dos braços de Neji, o ajudando a se levantar.

- Você esta bem Naruto? – Perguntou quando Naruto tentou ficar em pé sozinho. Naruto ainda estava assustado com o que Neji disse, e não podia deixar de acreditar nele. – Naruto?

- Ahn? O que? Ah, sim. Estou bem. Foi uma dor de cabeça. – Tentou um sorriso fracassado.

- Está certo.

De repente a porta da cozinha abre, Naruto leva u susto, mas logo vê que um cara de cabelos cor cinza entra.

- Ah estão todos aqui. O que fazem parados na porta da cozinha? Ah, olá garoto! Como se sente? Já está melhor? Meu nome é Kakashi. Sou, acho que, o dono da escola.

- Pare com todas essas perguntas. – Disse um irritado Sasuke.

- Nossa, calma. – Didde Kakashi. Sasuke virou os olhos o ignorando.

- Ohayo, sou Uzumaki Naruto, e sim, estou bem melhor agora. Obrigado por tudo.

- Estamos sempre aí. E o que fazem parados aqui? Já tomaram café?

- Estávamos – Começou Sakura – Aí o Naruto chegou e estávamos nos apresentando. Aí ele e Sasuke come,aram a brigar, de repente Naruto sente uma dor de cabeça aí Neji vem, fala não sei o que no ouvido de Naruto, aí o Naruto praticamente desmaia e Neji o segura falando não sei o que com o Naruto, aí Sasuke levantou Naruto e então você entrou.

- (silêncio) - ela não deixou um detalhe de fora.

- Obrigado pelos detalhes Sakura-chan. Agora já sei exatamente o que aconteceu aqui. – Disse Kakashi deixando Sakura sem graça. – Bem, parece que eu perdi um ocorrido muito interessante. Está bem mesmo Naruto? – o garoto afirmou com a cabeça. – E neji, como você... – Tarde demais. O garoto não estava mais ali. – Ué? Sumiu. Acabo de confirmar mais uma habilidade de Neji. – Todos riram do comentário de Kakashi, menos Sasuke e também o total fracasso de Naruto na risada, coisa que não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto agora já estava amigo da maioria dos alunos da escola, somente em uma manhã. Tomara café da manhã junto a todos, já se sentia bem melhor. Mas não podia fugir do que Neji o havia dito. Não havia jeito, terá que voltar. Por que não aproveitar?

Após o café da manhã todos foram treinar, colocaram o uniforme de trino o foram para o jardim da escola, que naruto pensou ser mais uma floresta do que um jardim.

No começo Naruto ficou só assistindo o treinamento. Porém, cansado de só ficar assistindo, ele entrou. Sasuke imaginou que ele não quisesse assistir. Pois não era nada divertido. Após mais ou menos uns vinte minutos, Naruto sai de dentro da escola e para a surpresa de Sasuke, vestia o uniforme de treinamento.Sasuke estranhou, mas não pode negar que o uniforme ficou perfeito nele. Uma roupa de peça única, azul, com um cinto totalmente inútil na cintura, na roupa, haviam detalhes em amarelo,e um circulo no lado direito do peito com um X nele.

- Yo minna! – gritou Naruto sorrindo alegremente.

- Naruto? O que está fazendo? Por que se vestiu assim? – Perguntou sakura.

- Eu quero treinar também.

- Você tem certeza disso? Isso é perigoso. – Ino tentou avisa-lo.

- Não tem problema, eu me cuido – Naruto berrou com efeitos atrás de si, fazendo um V de vitória.

- " hehe – riu Ino sem graça

- Mas tem um problema Naruto não sobrou nenhum para fazer par com você.

- Sobrou sim. O sasuke-kun não está treinando com ninguém.

- O que? O Sasuke? Mas ele é o professor.

- Eu sei disso. Eu não posso? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para Sasuke.

- Eu aceito. Aliás, sou um professor, posso pegar leve com você.

- Tanto faz. Legal, eu vou lutar. Viva! Mas vou logo avisando que não tenho poder nenhum.

- Está bem, pego leve com você. Vocês duas, voltem a treinar. Bem naruto, está pronto?

- Estou... – Naruto mal pode terminar de falar e Sasuke se afastou dele rapidamente. – Ei! Onde va... – Foi interrompido novamente, dessa vez por si mesmo pois ele viu um enorme objeto vindo em sua direção.

Sasuke viu que Naruto continuou parado ali e se arrependeu de ter jogado aquele "tronco" nele. Ele já ia esquivar o objeto quando ele vê Naruto pulando em cima do objeto o usando para pular mais alto indo em direção a Sasuke como se estivesse voando. Naruto deu um giro no ar enquanto ia em direção a Sasuke chegando lá o acertando com um chute. Porém Sasuke conseguiu defender com o braço. Porém Naruto não parou, pegando Sasuke de Surpresa com um soco no rosto. Sasuke praticamente voou longe, soltando um gemido de dor.

Todos pararam o treino para dar atenção a luta deles. Nem mesmo Neji conseguia acertar Sasuke. E esse, entranho, chega e o acerta facilmente.

- Você é bom. – Disse limpando o pouco de sangue que escorria de sua boca se levantando.

- Obrigado. Eu tenho um ótimo mestre. – Disse se colocando-se em posição de ataque.

- Oh, é mesmo? E eu posso saber quem é? – Sasuke também se colocou em posição de Ataque.

- Me desculpe, mas isso é impossível.- disse Naruto indo em direção a sasuke para ataca-lo.

Sasuke também correu em direção a Naruto. Os dois se chocaram, joelho com joelho, punho com punho. E ficaram nisso por um tempo. Naruto as vezes conseguia acertar Sasuke mas o mesmo sempre conseguia revidar e vice e versa. De repente Naruto começou a levar muitos golpes de Sasuke e estava começando a ficar nervoso. E o negócio só piorou quando Sasuke o levantou no ar e o prendeu. Aquilo o assustou e lhe deu medo. Detestava ficar preso e vulnerável. Tentou com todas as forças se soltar, mas nada adiantava. Seu coração começou a bater acelerado, estava com... medo? Lembranças que havia apagado estavam voltando e começou a enlouquecer.

Sasuke que havia preso Naruto no alto com seus poderes se sentiu vitorioso, mas começou a achar estranho, Naruto estava estranho, nervoso. Foi quando de repente a terra começou a tremer. Assustado, Sasuke olhou para Naruto, porém, mal colocou os olhos nele foi fortemente jogado para traz. Ele se levantou e olhou para Naruto que ainda continuava flutuando, embora Sasuke não estivesse mais usando seus poderes.

Naruto estava totalmente mudado seus lindos olhos azuis agora estavam vermelhos, seus cabelos pouco cumpridos agora estavam empinados. Naruto estava totalmente fora de si. O tempo começou a fechar e Sasuke achou que fosse Sakura, mas ela não fazia nada. Estava chocada assim como todos os outros alunos. Então, tomando mais cautela todos os alunos tomaram posição de ataque contra um Naruto descontrolado.

- NÃO! – gritou sasuke. – não se atrevam a tocá-lo. – Todos pararam com a possível ameaça de Sasuke. – Ele só está descontrolado.

- E mesmo assim pode ser um perigo! – Gritou Shikamaru.

- Droga. – sasuke sabia que era perigoso, mas ele podia sentir que Naruto não queria aquilo. Que estava sofrendo. Era culpa dele. Talvez Naruto não gostasse de ficar preso. Bem, ninguém gosta, mas Naruto parecia ter... trauma em ficar preso.

Como se já não bastasse todos esses 'de repente', pequenos chumbinhos de aço começaram a rodear Naruto. Os alunos pensaram que fossem o garoto, mas a sensação ruim que Sasuke teve lhe deu a certeza sobre quem era. Era ele, seu maior inimigo, seu pior rival, ele... Itachi.

- Oh! Olá meu querido irmão? Que problema vocês tem aqui, hein? – Um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos vestido com uma roupa toda preta com um 'sobretudo' de mesma cor por cima, vinha voando em cima de uma tabua de ferro em direção a eles.

- Itachi maldito, o que faz aqui? Não me diga que se arrependeu e decidiu voltar a escola, se for isso jamais aceitarei. – O ódio fluía de sasuke, mas sua preocupação era maior ainda. Naruto ainda continuava no além.

- Não seja tolo, irmãozinho. Eu somente vim aqui para pegar o que é meu. – Disse num grande sorriso maligno.

- Se está se referindo a mim, esqueça. Jamais passarei para o seu lado meu ligar é...

- Deixe de tolice – Gritou interrompendo Sasuke. – Já lhe falei antes que você não me interessa mais. Agora tenho algo muito mais forte, algo que 'me pertence'.

- Do que você está... – 'silêncio' A terra parou de tremer, o céu voltou ao normal. Sasuke olhou para Naruto, o garoto agora parecia consciente, porém ainda estava flutuando. Sasuke olhou para os olhos de naruto e então pôde ver... medo. Havia medo naqueles olhos. Olhos que logo se fecharam, Naruto havia desmaiado. Sasuke ia pega-lo, porém foi atacado por uma chama. E viu um garoto de cabelos vermelhos pegar naruto ainda no alto.

- Gaara! – gritou Sasuke. – Droga, o que vocês querem come ele?

- Eu já disse. Ele me pertence, é a minha mais poderosa... AAAAAAAHHHHHH – não deu tempo de Itachi terminar, foi atacado por uma rajada de gelo de Shikamaru – Maldito.

Gaara que olhava para seu mestre, não percebeu quando Hinata se aproximou e lhe tocou sugando seu poder até que lhe deixasse fraco.

- AAAAAAHHHHH!! Des... desgra... cada. – Disse não suportando mais segurar Naruto.

- Não vou deixar que façam mal a Naruto-kun. – Disse parada em frente à Gaara enquanto Ino pegava naruto e o tirava dali. – Sakura-chan! – gritou Hinata.

Sakura entendendo levantou os braços e começou a flutuar, seus olhos ficaram totalmente brancos, assim como seus cablos. Era uma viso muito estranha, porém muito foda (imaginem, sakura de cabelos brancos. Fica feio eu sei, mas eu tenho que chegar a um ponto lógico. Por que eu li no perfil da tempestade, que seus cabelos eram brancos por causa de seus poderes, só que eu não queria tirar os rosas de Sakura, a gente pode não gostar dela, mas a Sakura é linda né gente?).

Raios, trovões, tempestades. O céu se fechou novamente, agora com os poderes de Sakura, ela mandou tudo em direção a Itachi e Gaara. Ventos fortíssimos, as habilidades de Sakura, para o seu azar, estavam melhores. Shikamaru em conjunto com sakura os atacou também com uma tempestade de gelo.

- Malditos, vocês não tem esse direito, ele é meu. Como podem confiar nele? O conheceram hoje, passa pela cabeça de vocês idiotas que ele pode um dia os trair? Me devolvam-no! – Itachi gritava com grande ódio.

- Pode ser que um dia ele venha a nos trair sim. Mas de uma coisa nós sabemos, cada um de nós, cada um que olhou em seus olhos pode ver somente verdade, inocência e principalmente e que mais se via em seus olhos, Medo. – sasuke que até então estava no chão, se levantou lentamente, as pedras ao seu redor levantavam do chão. Seus cabelos balançavam mas não por causa do vento provocado por Sakura e Shika. - Então nós nunca o entregaremos, não por nossa conta se depender de nós... Você nunca o verá novamente. Nós, seus verdadeiros amigos, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, todos, inclusive eu, nós vamos tirar o medo de seus olhos. Vamos mostrar a ele o que com toda a certeza do mundo ele não conheceu com você... Felicidade. – Sasuke começou a flutuar no céu para ficar na mesma altura e direção de Itachi.

- Maldito. Você está muito corajoso para meu gosto. – Gritou Itachi, tomando posição de ataque.

- E você está muito metido para a situação que se encontra. – após sasuke dizer isso itachi olhou em volta vendo seus alunos tomarem posição de ataque.

- A que situação se refere. Eu estou muito bem, só vejo crianças ao seu re... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar e um soco o atingiu bem no rosto. – Mas... o que foi...

- A que crianças se refere, fedelho? – Disso um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor com uma cicatriz sobre o nariz que havia se tele-transportado para ali. Em seguida se tele-transportou novamente e agora estava no chão, o encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Iruka-sensei – gritou Sakura.

- Maldito.

- Olha como fala Itachi, você não está em condição nenhuma de falar mal de ninguém aqui. – Disse um homem atrás de Itachi.

- Ora, vejam só se não é "kakashi-sensei".

- E ora vejam só se não é "Itachi-baka" que veio até aqui como um insano, pois nem ao menos colocou o capacete de proteção contra minhas habilidades. – Disse kakashi com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Itachi congelou, era verdade, ele esqueceu totalmente disso. Estava completamente vulnerável.

- Malditos, malditos. GAARA! Vamos embora. – Desse voando para fora da escola com Gaara na cola. Mas parou no caminho. – Vocês não têm idéia de como me deixaram enfurecido. Vocês vão se dar muito mal por roubar o que é meu. Vocês me verão novamente e isso não é novidade nenhuma, porém, agora que vocês me tiraram o que é meu, minha visita será muito pior. – E saiu sem dizer mais nada. Sasuke então, pôde descer.

- Por que vocês só apareceram agora? Aconteceu um desastre aqui e vocês só perceberam no final? Estavam dormindo por um acaso? – Perguntou uma furiosa Sakura.

- Na verdade não. Já tínhamos percebido há muito tempo, mas vocês estavam lidando bem com a situação.- Disse um tranqüilo Kakashi.

- Lidando bem? Ta maluco? De repente o Naruto começa a agir feito um maluco, destruindo tudo e a gente sem poder fazer nada por que o sasuke não queria, e vocês acham que a gente tava lidando bem com a situação?

- O que poderíamos fazer? Como você acabou de dizer agora, Sasuke não deixou. Então não tínhamos nada o que fazer. Em relação à Itachi, achei que seria um bom treinamento. Mas aí eu já estava ficando cansado de tanta bobeira e resolvi entrar para acabar logo com aquilo.

- Mas tem uma coisa que gostaria de saber. – Disse Iruka. – Por que vocês se arriscaram por um garoto que acabaram de conhecer não faz mais de 5 horas?

-(silêncio) – Por que? Bem, na verdade ninguém sabia, mas foi exatamente como sasuke disse. No momento em que tudo parou de tremer por causa de naruto e o céu ficar limpo, quando seus olhos voltaram ao azul mar de antes, todos puderam ver neles a tristeza, a angustia e principalmente como Sasuke disse, o medo. Comparado ao sorriso que naruto emitia antes de começar a lutar com sasuke, aquilo era angustiante. Hinata sentiu uma tristeza enorme invadir seu coração quando viu Naruto daquele jeito, por isso queria fazer alguma coisa por ele, por seu sorriso.

- Ino! – Gritou rígido sasuke.

- S-sim? – O tom de sasuke chegou até a assusta-la.

- Onde está Naruto, vi que você o pegou. – Disse enquanto chegava mais perto dela para encara-la.

- O-oh sim, claro. Eu deixei ele com Tsunade. – ela mal terminou de falar e Sasuke já se retirou. – Não tem de que.

- Não fique assim Ino, ele está com raiva. Já que em parte a culpa é dele também. Se ele não tivesse prendido Naruto daquele jeito...

- Não é verdade, a culpa não é dele. Foi Naruto quem quis lutar, se ele não suporta, não deveria ter pedido para lutar, ainda mais com Sasuke. E além do mais, Naruto mentiu para nós, disse que não tinha poder nenhum, ele é um...

- Você acha que ele ia gostar de falar que tem aquele tipo de poder? E por acaso você acha que ele fez aquilo de propósito? Você não viu sakura? Você não entendeu mesmo né?

- Hi-Hinata-chan. – Hinata nuca havia falado daquele jeito sério antes.

- sakura, eu acredito que não era a intenção de Naruto mentir para nós. Acho que hinata-chan tem razão, Naruto não deve gostar dos poderes que tem, mas...

- Mas nós podemos ajudá-lo a controlá-los, é isso que fazemos não é? Ajudamos os mutantes, temos que mostrar a Naruto que ele pode confiar em nós. – disse Shikamaru completando a frase de Ino.

- Sakura-chan – Chamou Kakashi tocando em seus ombros. – Você confia em Naruto? Parece que eles acreditam, mesmo o conhecendo há apenas algumas horas. Eles não... 'nós'.

- Eu não sei Kakashi-sensei. Realmente não sei... – Disse com a cabeça baixa escondendo os olhos com a franja.- Não sei...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Tsunade! – Chamou sasuke pelo corredor. Querendo saber em qual quarto ela estava.

- Oh, Sasuke, aqui. Faça um favor para mim? Pode cuidar desse garoto para mim? Eu preciso sair. Obrigada viu? Lhe agradeço. Tchau, volto logo. – Sasuke ficou boquiaberto. Ela nem ao menos lhe dera tempo para responder. Ele não podia, tinha que encontrar Naruto, porém, foi exatamente o que achou quando entrou no quarto.Lembrou que tsunade ainda não sabia o nome do garoto.

Sasuke entrou no quarto e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e pensou "DéJà Vu"

E assim terminou mais um dia dos nossos amigos X-mam. O dia seguinte seria pior, ele terá que saber a verdade. Por que naruto não lhe contara sobre seu irmão antes? Por que está lhe escondendo tanta coisa. E qual seria o problema em dizer que é um mutante? Neji tinha razão, esse garoto irá nos trazer muitos problemas. Porém, sasuke se sentiu disposto a enfrenta-los, por Naruto.

Continua...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bem, lá foi mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, nunca escrevi nenhuma batalha antes. Foi difícil essa.

É, até que esse capitulo saiu rapidinho. Minhas provas já terminaram, já terminei de fazer o layout do meu blog, inclusive já até o atualizei. E minha vida agora esta muito mais organizada.

E como pedido, dei privilégios a essa fic, pois era para eu ter feito minha outra fic. Mas como essa tem mais "fans" resolvi fazer o capitulo dessa primeiro.

É isso gente. Comentem ok?

Bye bye.

Sei que vocês, nós, adoramos fics compridas por isso resolvi colocar bastante coisa nesse capítulo, coisa que era para ficar pro quarto.

Boa leitura.

Azmaria-chan


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

**Nome:** X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo: **Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

**Atenção: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T**

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

//...// telepatia

Review.

No capitulo anterior,

O jovem Naruto foi apresentado para seus novos colegas e amigos

Capitulo 4 – Memories

Naruto já estava dormindo há quase dois dias quando finalmente acordou e o primeiro que viu foi Sasuke que estava de costas a ele enquanto falava ao celular. As lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos agora passavam pela sua cabeça. Estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por Itachi não ter o levado e estar ali com Sasuke e triste por Itachi não ter o levado e ter que encarar Sasuke. Sabia onde estava, era o mesmo quarto que acordara da ultima vez, o quarto de Sasuke.

Naruto estava mais confuso do que nunca. Por que ainda estava na escola? Por que eles não deixaram Itachi o levar? Por que Itachi havia o deixado ali? O que aconteceu? Sua cabeça doía com tantas perguntas que rondavam sua mente. A única coisa que se lembrava era... de estar lutando com Sasuke e quando Sasuke o prendeu no ar seu coração começou a bater rápido demais e... vazio, após isso o que se lembra era de ter visto Itachi enfrentando seus novos colegas e se sentiu triste por ter causado toda aquela confusão, era tudo culpa dele. Ele não queria aquilo, mas depois se sentiu fraco, sem energia e... branco. Agora estava ali, no quarto de Sasuke e não na...

Naruto balançou a cabeça, o que menos queria agora é lembrar do passado, de tudo que passou com Itachi... Droga, já ia começar a pensar nele de novo. Na desgraça de sua vida em pessoa.

O loiro estava tão distraído que nem viu que Sasuke agora olhava para ele o chamando.

- ...tonkachi! – Chamou um já irritado Sasuke pela falta de atenção do outro.

- Você me chamou de que? òó

- Não importa, você respondeu. ¬¬

- Teme ¬¬

- O que disse? – Sasuke perguntou irritado, no entanto o loiro nem respondeu, virou o rosto pro lado com um sorrisinho cínico na cara. Sasuke fez seu máximo para ignorá-lo e resolveu mudar de assunto – Naruto... – Disse sério.

Naruto mesmo sem olhar já sabia o que Sasuke queria e assim que o moreno chamou por seu nome seu sorriso já desapareceu, mas ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Olha pra mim. – Sasuke sabia que mesmo assim o loiro não iria olhá-lo. Então resolveu apelar. – Você sabia que Itachi é meu irmão? – Sasuke viu que o garoto tremeu quando falou o nome de seu irmão e o olhou surpreso quando terminou lhe dizendo que era seu irmão.

- E-eu não... Eu não sabia, eu juro. Percebi que vocês eram parecidos, mas eu juro que não sabia, por favor acredite em mim, eu não... – Naruto falava superexaltado.

- Calma tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Eu acredito. – Sasuke se sentou na cama e lhe tocou os ombros tentando acalma-lo.

- Eu... Eu não queria causar problemas pra vocês, eu juro. Eu não sabia que ele... – Ele parou de falar no momento em que algo estalou em sua mente. Era mentira, ele sabia, sabia desde o início que Itachi sabia onde ele estava, sabia que ele viria atrás dele. Ele sabia e mesmo assim ignorou, deixou que tudo aquilo acontecesse, ele é o culpado. Deveria ter ido embora.

Naruto agora chorava descontroladamente, ele só trouxe problemas para ele. Não deveria ter ficado. Naruto sentiu que alguma coisa o apertava, braços, alguém o estava abraçando. De primeiro pensou ser Gaara, mas logo mudou de idéia. Burro, sabia muito bem onde estava então quem esta o abraçando era...

- Sasuke-kun... – Sussurrou e do nada empurrou Sasuke.

Sasuke se assustou por ter sido empurrado, mas não disse nada, Naruto nem ao menos o olhava. Estava com a cabeça baixa, escondendo os olhos com a franja. Sabia que Naruto não queria se aproximar muito deles e nem que eles se aproximassem dele. Mas o que ele não sabia é que isso já havia acontecido.

- Você sabe que dia é amanhã? – Perguntou Sasuke tentando melhorar a situação.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke em dúvida. Ele não fazia idéia de que dia era, faz meses anos que não usa a pergunta "que dia é hoje?", pois odiava saber o dia. Mas sabia que estava perto do Natal, pois havia visto a escola toda enfeitada, com pequenas arvores de natal para todos os cantos, enfeites em todas as paredes. Era uma data que sem duvida alguma, não gostava.

- Amanhã é Natal, e você vai passar ele com a gente. – Sasuke viu o espanto no rosto de Naruto após ter dito isso.

- Eu... Eu não posso. – Disse exaltado. Sasuke não compreendeu. – Tenho que ir embora. Eu não posso ficar aqui. – Diz enquanto se levanta. – Vocês já fizeram de mais, mais do que demais. Eu tenho que voltar, Itachi esta... – Dizia enquanto procurava sua roupa, já que só estava de bermuda. Porém Sasuke segurou seu pulso o fazendo para de falar e se mexer.

- **VOCÊ** quer voltar? **VOCÊ **deseja **deixar** esta escola? – Sasuke perguntava sério, esperando por uma resposta que não vinha.

Naruto queria responder que sim, mas não podia. Se tivesse a chance nunca mais voltaria para Itachi. Odiava ele, odiava o que ele lhe obrigava a fazer, odiava tudo que envolvia ele, menos...

- Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke se assustou com a resposta que recebeu. Ele pode perceber que Naruto disse sem querer. E se assustou mais ainda quando de repente Naruto o abraçou fortemente e começou a chorar.

- Nar...

- Eu não quero voltar! Eu não quero! Eu quero ficar aqui, com você, com vocês. Eu... Eu gostei daqui... Eu me senti feliz aqui, mesmo que por algumas horas. Eu... Eu... – Naruto se esforçava para não chorar, mas era inevitável, aquelas lágrimas idiotas não queriam parar de cair. Mas se sentiu mais leve, feliz, quando Sasuke respondeu seu abraço e o abraçou também.

- Eu não vou deixar que te levem, e mesmo que você queira voltar, eu não vou deixar. É uma promessa. – Naruto o olhou após Sasuke ter lhe prometido e lhe deu o melhor sorriso que podia. Dessa vez um sorriso verdadeiro.

Sasuke se contagiou com aquele sorriso, um sorriso que ele vai querer sempre ao seu lado. Essa não foi uma promessa só para Naruto, mas também para si mesmo. Esse garoto entrou de repente em sua vida, da pior maneira possível, bagunçou sua vida e de seus alunos, além de ainda estar envolvido com seu irmão, causa uma destruição imensa no campo da escola, ocupa sua cama por três dias o deixando com dor nas costas por causa da cadeira nada confortável de seu quarto.

E apesar de todas essas coisas ruins em sua relação, consegue fazer com que tudo seja irrelevante com apenas um sorriso. Como isso é possível? De onde veio esse garoto? Mesmo passando por aquelas situações tristes, ele ainda consegue sorrir.

Mas esse sorriso, esse sorriso que Naruto deu agora, Sasuke sabia que era exclusivamente para ele, só ele e mais ninguém. Talvez ate tenha sido o único que já viu um sorriso como esse. Ele precisava saber, saber sobre ele... Sobre sua vida... O porque daquela tristeza toda.

Ele afastou Naruto e segurando em seus ombros o encarou. Ele percebeu que Naruto sabia o que ele queria pelo leve tremor que passou por seu corpo e o medo em seus olhos. Mas era inevitável, ele havia entrado em sua vida, havia prometido que o protegeria, Naruto devia isso a ele.

Naruto sabia o que Sasuke iria perguntar, não estava preparado para contar, na verdade ele está evitando até pensar no Itachi, mas não podia fugir, ele devia isso a Sasuke por tudo que ele fez.

- O que você tem com Itachi? – Sasuke sabia que estava sendo duro demais indo direto ao ponto, mas é o que ele mais quer saber.

- Eu... eu vou te contar tudo. – Naruto se sentou na cama, mais nervoso do que nunca.

_Eu tinha 12 anos, eu estava na minha vila. Era dia, e eu estava num campo da vila brincando com o único amigo que eu tinha. Lee-kun, o nome dele era Rock Lee, tinha a mesma idade que eu. Nós sempre fomos amigos, mas ninguém sabia disso. Brincávamos escondidos._

_Porém, teve uma hora que tivemos que voltar, eu detestava a hora de voltar, por que eu sempre ficava sozinho, eu não tinha amigos naquela vila, apenas pessoas que me tratavam bem por pena e também por medo, mas mesmo sabendo disso, eu gostava delas, pelo fato de pelo menos não me ignorarem e nem me abandonarem. Mas Lee-kun sempre foi meu amigo, eu podia saber que ele não tinha pena e nem medo de mim. Ele era meu amigo._

_Então, quando voltamos, tivemos uma imensa, assustadora e deprimente surpresa. Nossa vila estava totalmente destruída. Nós não conseguimos entender o que havia acontecido, para onde íamos só encontrávamos destruição, as crianças, os adultos, os professores. Pessoas que considerávamos nossos ídolos por sua tamanha força estavam todos machucados e... Mortos._

_Eu já não me encontrava mais junto a Lee-kun, provavelmente ele havia ido ver sua família. Então eu fui para a escola, pois era lá que eu encontrava as respostas para as minhas dores e tristezas. Pois os professores de lá me conheciam e sabia tudo sobre mim desde que nasci, inclusive sobre meus... poderes._

_Mas... quando eu cheguei lá, a escola já estava a baixo, tudo havia sido destruído. Eu comecei a entrar em desespero, um ódio insuportável por não sei quem, crescia dentro de mim. Meu corpo estava quente, eu me sentia tonto e fraco. Então, de repente eu ouvi um grito. Eu corri com as forças que eu tinha e quando cheguei onde havia ouvido um grito, meus joelhos falharam._

_Minha professora havia sido morta diante de meus olhos por um homem, vestido todo de preto, com uma pele branca e cabelos pretos. E eu senti ódio, muito ódio daquela pessoa. Eu meu corpo estava queimando, queimando por dentro. Ele pareceu sentir algo, pois virou rapidamente seu rosto em minha direção. Eu pude ver, seus olhos vermelhos, eu senti medo, muito medo, mas mesmo assim, a raiva não me deixava abater, o problema é que eu não conseguia me mexer. Ele deu um sorriso de lado e começou a se aproximar, eu tremi, tremi de medo, mas também tremi por que cada vez mais minha raiva aumentava. Mais também tremi de raiva de mim mesmo, por não conseguir me mexer. E ele se aproximava cada vez mais de mim. E quando ele estava bem próximo a mim, eu pude escutar ele dizer: "Finalmente te encontrei. Eu sabia que você existia. Eu sabia..." Eu vi quando ele foi jogado para traz, mas não consegui entender como, pois logo algo me puxou, eu me assustei, mas me senti aliviado, por estar me levando para longe daquele maluco, mas logo a escuridão se apossou de mim._

_Quando acordei eu me vi de volta naquele campo, onde eu a pouco brincava com Lee-kun. E me aliviei quando pensei que tudo que vi fosse apenas um sonho que tive. Mas meu alivio durou pouco, pois logo vi Lee-kun aparecer na minha frente tudo sujo de fumaça e veio até mim, me perguntar se eu estava bem. Eu lhe pedi para que ele me dissesse que foi tudo um sonho, que nossa vila não estava destruída, mas ele não disse. Ele não disse nada e eu comecei a chorar desesperado, e com raiva. E novamente senti aquela quentura me envolver, mas durou pouco quando Lee-kun chamou minha atenção e pediu que eu ficasse calmo. E foi o que fiz, pois mais desesperado que eu estava, eu tinha que me manter calmo._

_De repente, ouvimos uma barulho de galhos se quebrando, alguém estava vindo, Lee-kun se levantou e logo eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas ele não me deixou, pediu que eu ficasse ali, pois era de mim que eles estavam atrás, eu não queria, não queria deixar ele ir sozinho, mas ele me disse, prometeu que ficaria bem e eu, burro, concordei._

_Ele foi sozinho, e eu pude ver quando ele parou e logo dois homens se aproximaram dele. E eu pude ouvir toda a conversa._

_- Me diga onde esta o garoto. – Aquele detestável homem de olhos vermelhos perguntou, ainda se aproximando do Lee-kun._

_- O que vocês querem com ele? – Lee-kun ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, enquanto minha mente implorava para ele sair dali, eu podia sentir que aquele cara faria algo._

_- Vocês não sabem o tesouro que tinham em mãos, aquele garoto é uma arma de destruição. Vocês podiam ter tudo, conseguir tudo que quisessem com aquele garoto. Inclusive matar todos os humanos._

_- O que você diz não faz sentido. Naruto-kun é apenas um garoto normal. Ele não é nenhuma maquina de destruição. – Eu queria muito acreditar em tudo que Lee-kun dizia, mas eu sabia, sabia sobre o que eles estavam falando. E eu não queria que Lee-kun soubesse sobre aquilo. _

_- Chega de baboseiras, saia da frente garoto. Eu sei que ele esta aí. Eu pude sentir ele liberar energia, agora a pouco. Agora saia. – Ele dizia já furioso. Mas Lee-kun não saiu da frente. Ele continuava ali, em posição de defesa. E o meu desespero só aumentava._

_- Eu não vou deixar que pa... – Não deu tempo de ele terminar, o desgraçado o levantou no auto e o prendeu o sufocando com apenas uma mão. _

_Eu não consegui me segurar, eu saí de onde estava e fui até eles._

_- Pare, pare por favor. Não faça nada com ele, por favor._

_Ele ficou me encarando por um tempo e deu um sorriso, um maldito sorriso._

_- Me dê um motivo para isso. – Eu pude ver que ele continuava apertando o pescoço do Lee-kun, que apertava o pulso do maldito fortemente tentando de alguma maneira conseguir respirar. _

_- **EU VOU COM VOCÊS. **Por favor, solte-o. Eu imploro. Faço tudo que você quiser, mas não o machuque, por favor. – Eu estava desesperado, não conseguia conter minhas lagrimas e meu desespero em salvar o Lee-kun._

_- Bem, minha intenção não era apenas machuca-lo. – Sorriu – Mas já que VOCÊ esta pedindo, e também prometeu uma coisa tão irresistível assim, então eu o solto – Ele apenas abriu a mão e Lee-kun caiu no chão, procurando desesperadamente por ar._

_Eu tentei ir ajuda-lo, mas o maldito segurou no meu braço e apenas disse "Vamos". E um objeto de ferro formou uma tabua flutuante e ele apenas me jogou nela, subiu e nos levou embora. Antes eu pude ouvir Lee-kun gritando, me chamando, dizendo que ira me encontrar, mas eu não tive coragem de olhá-lo. _

_Desde então eu tenho vivido com o Itachi, ele fazia testes comigo, ele me obrigava e machucar pessoas que tentavam me enfrentar, elas... sempre me machucava no começo, me torturavam, eu pensava que ia morrer, mas Itachi me ameaçava, dizia que se eu perdesse, ele mataria Lee-kun, e os outros sobreviventes da vila. Aí eu sentia um ódio insuportável dele e perdia a consciência, quando eu voltava a mim, meu adversário já estava caído no chão, morto. E eu... Preso, por um bloco de metal, envolto no meu corpo. Obviamente Itachi tentara me controlar._

- Mas parece que nem sempre ele consegue me controlar, pois a ultima luta que estive, quando voltei a mim, eu estava na sua cama, Sasuke-kun. – Nessa ultima frase Naruto já estava mais calmo, pois ele chorava desesperado, enquanto contava a história. Sasuke sabia que era difícil para ele contar aquilo, mas ele precisava saber.

- Obrigado Naruto-kun, obrigado por ter confiado em mim e ter me contado. – Sasuke empurrou Naruto levemente para que ele deitasse. – Agora durma. Amanhã será o melhor Natal da sua vida. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Sabe o que eu mais queria Sasuke-kun? – Disse já quase pegando no sono. – Eu... eu queria... queria ver o Lee-kun de... novo. – E dormiu.

Sasuke sentia uma confusão de sentimentos dentro de si. O maior deles era a raiva, agora ele odiava Itachi mais que tudo, e iria se vingar, se vingar por ter os traído, por querer destruir os humanos, e principalmente, por ter feito o Naruto sofrer durante 5 malditos anos, e querer usar ele para algo que Naruto nem pensa fazer. O sentimento era a pena, Naruto não merecia ter passado por tudo isso, ele é um garoto tão puro, tão inocente. Aí volta a raiva. O outro sentimento, patético até então, mas inevitável, era o ciúmes, merda. Que parada é essa de ciúmes? Mas eles pareciam tão próximos, e o Naruto parece sentir tanta saudade dele. Mas entenda Sasuke, era o único amigo dele. Aí volta novamente a raiva.

Saindo do quarto, Sasuke pensa sobre o que Naruto disse antes de dormir e resolveu ir falar com Kakashi sobre isso. Andou por toda a escola a procura dele não obtendo resultado. Então imaginou que só haveria um lugar que ele poderia estar senão na escola... O Cérebro1

Sasuke agora andava em um corredor longo, todo iluminado, com paredes de ferro, aço para ser mais exato. E no final desse corredor, há uma porta, que ocupa quase toda a parede (imaginem a entrada para o cérebro de X-men). Entrando na sala, ele vê Kakashi ao final da ponte que havia na sala vazia, com o capacete para a utilização do celebro, capacete esse que apenas Kakashi e Sasuke (vagamente), podiam usar. Kakashi, percebendo a presença de Sasuke, tira o capacete e se vira para o mais novo.

- O que o traz aqui, Sasuke? Veio treinar no cérebro mais uma vez? – nn

- Não, não vim para isso, já disse que não gosto desse lugar. – ¬¬

- "Não gosta", sei. Você tem é medo, isso sim. Mas então... Me diga o que queres.

- Quero que procure por uma pessoa. ¬¬

- E que pessoa seria essa? –

- Rock Lee, dezessete anos, sei que aos doze anos ainda morava numa vila chamada... Ko-Konora.

Kakashi fez um movimento de entendido e colocou novamente o capacete. Mas após alguns minutos ele o tira.

- Encontrei.

- Tão rápido? – Sasuke estranhou. - Ele está aqui no Japão? – oO

- Não. Mas está perto. Quer que eu fale com ele?

- Quero. Diga a ele que se ele vier, irá encontrar o que procura.

- Como quiser My Lord – Disse Kakashi fazendo Sasuke bufar de raiva.

Sasuke esperou pela resposta, Kakashi demorou bem mais que antes falando com o garoto. Quando terminou e retirou seu capacete se virou para Sasuke.

- Ele esta vindo. Ele pareceu me confundir com alguma pessoa quando disse o que você me... pediu - _na verdade ordenou_ - para dizer.

- Itachi. –Sussurrou para si mesmo Sasuke.

- Mas lhe assegurei que não era inimigo e que estávamos apenas cuidando do Naruto-kun e ele já está a caminho. – Sasuke notou que Kakashi sabia que ele falava de Naruto.

- Ótimo. Quando ele chega?

- Hoje, na estação de Tókio, algum problema quanto a isso.

- Não, está ótimo. – Disse logo em seguida se retirando, enquanto Kakashi.

- " Muito obrigado Kakashi-sensei, o senhor ajudou muito." Ah! Que isso Sasuke, não precisa me agradecer, faço tudo para o bem de vocês. "Mesmo assim, obrigado pela sua ajuda" Não tem de que Sasuke-kun. – Caçoou tentando de animar com a gentileza de Sasuke. – Só quero ver como ele vai acha-lo, se nem sabe como ele é. Esse garoto tem tanta educação quanto o irmão. Mas uma coisa eu achei muito interessante nesse tal de Rock Lee, suas habilidades...

Na estação de Tókio:

Sasuke não fazia a mínima idéia de como ele é. Mas se esse garoto havia visto Itachi, com toda certeza acharia Sasuke. Já passou muito por isso, muitas pessoas que sofreram na mão de Itachi já o confundiram.

Sasuke já estava na estação a mais de três oras, ele se encontra sentado em um dos bancos da estação com a cabeça baixa só esperando. A estação já se encontrava quase vazia, restavam poucas pessoas, pois já passavam das três da madrugada. Após alguns minutos a estação encontrava-se totalmente vazia, então Sasuke resolveu se retirar. Provavelmente o garoto havia desistido, vai ver não estava tão à procura assim de Naruto.

Quando Sasuke já estava indo embora, ele inevitavelmente foi emburrado contra uma parede por um garoto que apareceu de repente ao seu lado. Sasuke não teve nem tempo de desviar, de tão rápido o garoto foi.

- Maldito! O que você fez com o Naruto. Por que você o levou? Responda! – Sasuke agora pode ver o garoto a sua frente. Um garoto de cabelos negros, compridos e cheios com uma franja que chegava aos seus olhos, um pouco mais alto que o Sasuke e tinha uma aparência muito estranha, seu olhos eram redondos, e suas sobrancelhas... Elas são grossas demais. Tinha um rosto masculinamente definido. Aparentava ter mais ou menos 25 anos para 17.

- Olhe bem em meus olhos e veja se você realmente se refere a mim. – Disse Sasuke. O garoto ficou parado, ainda com as mão no pescoço de Sasuke só que dessa vez não apertava.

- Quem é você? – Ele disse se afastando e parando em sua frente.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke. Vim buscá-lo. – Dizia enquanto fazia uma massagem do pescoço.

- Você está com Naruto? Por que? O que fez a ele? – Ele perguntou já ficando com raiva.

- Eu o livrei das mãos de Itachi, agora ele vive conosco. Em uma escola para mutantes.

- Naruto não é um mutante! – Disse alto. Sasuke queria entender aquilo, pois mesmo com toda a história que Naruto contou ele ainda não sabia o que Naruto é.

- Como assim... – Não pode terminar a pergunta.

- Quem é Itachi? É o desgraçado que levou Naruto há cinco anos atrás? – ò.ó

- Sim, é ele mesmo. E o fato de eu ser tão parecido com ele é por que somos irmão. – uu

- Então você é aliado de...

- Não confunda as coisas. Meu irmão é meu inimigo desde que nos traiu. E agora eu o odeio maisainda por ter feito o que fez a Naruto por cinco anos. – Disse fechando os punhos, os apertando.

- É o suficiente. Onde ele está? Quero vê-lo. – Disse com paciência.

- Agora, obviamente ele deve estar dormindo. Vai amanhecer daqui a pouco. Vamos indo, eu estou de carro. – Disse já saindo da estação em direção a seu carro. Já no carro, Sasuke o ligou e foram em direção a escola, até que Lee quebrou o silêncio.

- Como sabiam sobre mim? Por que me chamaram? – Falou olhando para fora da Janela do carro sem encarar Sasuke.

- Só eu sabia. Naruto me contou tudo sobre como Itachi o encontrou, e claro inevitavelmente você estava envolvido nessa história. Por isso sei sobre você. – Sasuke fala enquanto dirige, também sem olhar nem uma vez para Lee. – O motivo de eu ter o chamado... é que... o Naruto me falou que o melhor presente para ele, o que o deixaria mais feliz, seria poder ver você novamente.

Lee inevitavelmente se virou rapidamente para encarar Sasuke, sem dizer nada, só o olhando, espantado, com os olhos arregalados, também sentia o mesmo. Queria muito ver Naruto novamente, esteve esses anos todos, treinando, treinando e treinando, para um dia encontrar Naruto e matar o desgraçado que o levou. Estava no Japão por acaso, para treinar as artes marciais de lá. Mas ficou louco quando de repente alguém fala em sua mente o dizendo que estava com Sasuke. Não esperou nem mais um segundo e foi direto para a cidade em que estava.

Sasuke nem ao menos olhou para Lee. Estava com raiva, e nem sabia o porquê. Ele não estava entendendo o que é aquele sentimento. É uma raiva, uma raiva muito diferente da que sentia por Itachi. Hoje é Natal, e o que mais queria é fazer Naruto se sentir feliz. Mais e lê? Estava feliz? Não sabia. Não entendia. É tudo novo e confuso demais para Sasuke.

Agora só falta esperar para ver, como será o primeiro natal comemorado de Naruto. Muita confusão, muita alegria, muitas emoções e algo inesperado vai acontecer ao nosso loirinho. Será que ele irá aquentar? Bem, você só irá saber no próximo capítulo.

Continua...

**S2**

FINALMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Terminado mais um capitulo.

Ufa... esse foi longo. Nossa. Espero receber muitos comentários. Quero saber como ele ficou

Me desculpem pela demora. Era para ele ter ficado pronto antes no natal, e o próximo sairia no natal, mas não deu. Eu quase não parei em casa esse mês. E demorou semanas para eu o terminar.

O capitulo anterior eu fiz em um dia, por isso ficou cheio de erros.

Provavelmente esse daqui também terá erros, pois se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é revisar minhas fic. Eu vou colocando logo, e no capitulo seguinte eu peço desculpas. Por que só quando eu coloco as minhas fics no site que eu as releio.

O próximo capitulo será de Natal, e ele terá muitas surpresas, e não será só de alegria não.

Vocês não devem gostar muito do final do natal do Naruto que estou pensando, mas quem sabe eu mudo minhas idéias.

Estou pensando se eu passo ou não de 10 capítulos, eu to pensando em parar antes do décimo, mas vamos ver como fica ela.

É ISSO GENTE. BJINHOS PARA VOCÊS. ATÉ A PRÓXIMA.

OBS: ficou grande esse capítulo, né? Não gostei do final dele não. Mas eu tinha que parar entes que eu encurtasse mais ainda o número de capítulos.


	6. Chapter 5 Believe

**Nome:** X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, OOC, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo: **Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

**Atenção: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T**

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

//...// telepatia

Capitulo 5 – Believe

É Natal na escola para mutantes, pequenas arvores de natal estão espalhadas em cada canto da mansão, enfeites por toda a escola, luzes pisca-pista dentro e fora da escola, o espírito de natal esta por toda a mansão. Todos estão animados, ajudando na arrumação e na comido. Será uma grande noite de festa para todos os alunos e professores e... pessoas novas.

Naruto andava por toda a escola, admirado, encantado pela beleza da escola, e pela beleza da comida também, seu estomago roncava por cada coisa mastigável que passava, porém ninguém o deixava comer, diziam que ele teria que esperar até o anoitecer.

Mas eles diziam isso, mas na intenção de que ele pegasse ao menos um pouco, mas ele obedecia a todos como se o tivessem dando uma ordem e ele as seguisse rigorosamente. Todos diziam "deixa disso Naruto, um pouquinho você pode pegar", mas o garoto sempre respondia "Não tem problema, eu espero." O que deixavam todos muito chateados.

Naruto andava por toda a escola com apenas uma intenção, achar Sasuke, mas o moreno não estava em lugar nenhum. Queria agradecer pela noite passada, ele agora se sentia bem mais aliviado por ter contado toda aquela estória e pelo apoio de Sasuke. Ele não sabia por que, mas sempre que lembrava da noite passada ficava envergonhado, por que o fazia lembrar de coisas constrangedoras, como o abraço do Sasuke e como ele era quente e gostoso. Era um abraço mais acolhedor que o de Gaara, que sempre lhe ajudava depois de mais uma batalha que Itachi lhe arranjava, Gaara sempre aparecia e ajudava Naruto com seus ferimentos mais sérios, ele sabia que Gaara não era como Itachi, na verdade parecia até que ele estava lá por obrigação. Naruto sentia pena dele, por ele também ter que se submeter aquele maldito. Queria que Gaara também estivesse ali com ele e se sentisse feliz, assim como ele. Mas ele sabia que não seria possível. Naruto sabia que alguma coisa prendia Gaara a Itachi, algo muito sério mesmo. Pois se Gaara quisesse ele poderia muito bem ir embora, mas não sabia o que era.

Naruto foi interrompido quando sem querer esbarrou em alguém e quase caiu no chão.

- Me descul... – Ele não completou quando viu em quem havia esbarrado.

- Oh, se não é o "Naru-chan". Hahaha.

- Oh, se não é o "Neji-espião-chan" HAHAHA – Naruto, propositalmente falou "bem mais alto" do que ele.

- Cala essa boca garoto, você não sabe o que ta dizendo. – Neji já estava começando a ficar com raiva.

- Você não me engana, eu sei que você está aqui como um espião do Itachi. Depois que você me disse aquilo na cozinha eu já soube. E eu vou cont... – antes que Naruto pudesse completar a frase, Neji avançou sobre ele a com uma mão agarrou seu pescoço o apertando.

- Ora, Naruto, eu não sabia que você é fofoqueiro. – Disse apertando mais seu pescoço. Naruto inutilmente tentava tira-la de seu pescoço, mas ainda estava muito fraco. Com as duas mãos no braço de Neji Naruto tentava tira-la. – O que há? Você é mais forte do que isso. Por que não consegue tirar minha mão? Será que você ainda esta fraco? Isso seria uma boa oportunidade para levá-lo até Itachi. – Falou enquanto ainda apertava o pescoço de Naruto. – Mas seria um grande vacilo meu, não posso dar mole. Então... – Dessa vez apertou mais forte. – Nem se atreva a abrir essa boquinha linda para ninguém sobre mim, entendeu? – Disse sem querer obter resposta. Mas mesmo assim ele não soltou, continuou apertando e só parou quando de repente uma outra mão, alem das de Naruto, agarra seu pulso e começa a esmagá-lo.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Disse o homem de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor com uma cicatriz sobre o nariz. – Você ficou maluco Neji?

- Iruka-sensei... É que... eu não confio nesse garoto. E não sei como vocês podem confiar nele, ele é aliado do Itachi.

- Por que você ainda não o soltou? – Disse Iruka ainda apertando o pulso de Neji. – Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas Neji. Nem parece que você é um de nossos alunos. – Iruka apertou mais o pulso de Neji tirando sua mão do pescoço de Naruto, que desabou no chão a procura de ar. Iruka abaixou no chão acolhendo o loiro. – Você está bem Naruto? – Naruto mal conseguia falar tentando recuperar o ar, Iruka o ajudou a se levantar e quando olhou novamente, Neji já não estava mais ali. Então resolveu ajudar o Naruto.

- O-obrigado Iruka-san... – Naruto falava com dificuldade.

- Não precisa me chamar tão formalmente. Mas Naruto, o que aconteceu? – Disse indo com Naruto até um banco ali perto, já que estavam no jardim, que ainda tinha seqüelas do ocorrido há dois dias.

- Eu só trago problemas né? Olha só o que eu fiz aqui e com vocês. – Disse fugindo da pergunta de Iruka. – Ele tem razão, como vocês puderam confiar em mim? Eu apareço de repente, arruíno a casa de vocês, faço o... – Mais uma vez foi interrompido, Iruka colocou a ponta dos dedos de leve em seus lábios.

- Naruto, não se menospreze, se você quisesse fazer algo, já teria feito.

- Mas eu poderia ser um...

- Eu não acredito, eu sei, talvez todos nós possamos estar nos precipitando em confiar em você, mas não sabemos por que, cofiamos em você. E se você chagar a nos trair será lamentável, mas continuaríamos em frente. E...

- Naruto? – Foram interrompidos quando alguém apareceu atrás deles.

- Sasuke-kun, onde você estava, eu te procurei por todo lugar. – Perguntou se levantando do banco. – Eu queria te...

- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke foi direto ao assunto, pois quando Naruto se levantou ele pode ver uma marca vermelha no pescoço de Naruto, marca que não estava ali quando saiu do quarto onde Naruto dormia.

- C-como assim Sasuke-kun? – Naruto estava assustado com o tom e o olhar bravo de Sasuke. – Não aconteceu...

- Não minta para mim. – Gritou, calando Naruto. – Que marca é essa no seu pescoço? Quem fez isso? – Disse olhando agora não mais para Naruto, mas para Iruka.

- Não olhe pra mim. – Se levantou. – Não fui eu quem fez isso. – Disse já saindo do local, deixando os dois a sóis.

Enquanto Naruto olhava Iruka se afastar, Sasuke se aproximou dele e tocou em seu pescoço, Naruto sentindo o toque, olhou para Sasuke, mas por apenas segundos, logo, abaixou a cabeça.

- Me diz quem fez isso? – Disse subindo a mão do pescoço para o lado esquerdo do rosto de Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, esquece isso, por favor. Esse é meu primeiro Natal, não quero intrigas, por favor, eu prometo que depois eu lhe digo. – Disse Naruto, colocando a mão sobre a de Sasuke. – Por favor. – Pediu manhoso. Sasuke não conseguiu resistir aquele rostinho e alias, ele irá contar mesmo.

- Está bem, mas você vai me contar quem fez isso e eu vou acabar com a raça desse maldito. E sobre tudo, irá me contar o porquê dessa pessoa ter feito isso. – Naruto teve receio de concordar com isso. Mas não havia como fugir.

- Esta bem, eu... Eu conto sim.

Naruto e Sasuke continuaram se olhando, sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke ainda com a mão no rosto de Naruto e este com a mão sobre a de Sasuke. Inconseqüentemente os dois foram se aproximando mais, mais, mais um pouco, mais um pouquinho, Naruto fecha os olhos e entreabre os lábios, Sasuke se aproxima, mais um pouco, mais um pouquinho e...

- SASUKE!!!!!!!!!

Os dois rapidamente se separam extremamente corados, e olham para o lado, onde vêem duas garotas vindo em direção a ele.

- Sasuke, finalmente encontro você, eu estava te procurando, queria ser a primeira a lhe dá o presente de Natal.

- 'Queria', pois quem vai dar o primeiro presente serei eu. – Ino rapidamente estendeu seu presente para Sasuke, mas Sakura entrou na sua frente, pegou as mãos de Sasuke e colocou o presente nelas, em seguida dando gritos de vitória. Ino deu o seu presente logo em seguida, carrancuda.

- Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu quando pegou o presente de Ino. Ela que não esperava por isso ficou envergonhada de felicidade, e começou a dar gritinhos de felicidade. (Naruto: n.n") Sakura ficou com raiva por não ter ganho um obrigado também.

- Sasuke-kun... – Assim que Naruto o chamou pelo nome não deu nem tempo de terminar, Sasuke o olhou sério. – O-o que foi?

- Não precisa me chamar assim. Você pode me chamar só de Sasuke. Aliás, por que você chama todos assim tão formalmente? Aquele Lee também, por que você o chamava formalmente se vocês era tão amigos? – Perguntou Sasuke. Sakura e Ino estavam totalmente inertes sobre esse tal de Lee, mas também queriam saber o motivo de Naruto. Ele não precisa mais chamar todos desse jeito, alias, já são todos seus amigos.

- Não me acho no direito de chamar ninguém a não ser desse jeito. – Disse com a cabeça baixa. – Eu devo todo o meu respeito àqueles que me são caros. O simples falto de estarem falando comigo, já me deixa muito feliz. É por isso que eu...

- Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer... Mas aguardo o dia em que me chamará apenas pelo nome. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho muito que fazer. Se cuide Naruto, provavelmente só nos veremos a noite, na ceia. – Ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos de Naruto os bagunçando e se retirou sem ao menos olhar para as garotas, que assistiam a tudo, caladas.

**S2**

Enquanto Naruto se 'diverte' na mansão, a quilômetros dali alguém não estava nem um pouquinho feliz. Um homem de aparência pálida, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos cheios de raiva, sentado em uma mesa onde ali havia comida intocada, pensa arduamente em uma maneira de conseguir o que quer.

- ku! ku! ku!. Ele não perde por esperar, esse Natal será inesquecível para ele. Ah, Naruto-kun, você não deveria ter fugido, você só piorou a sua situação, você vai sofrer como nunca sofreu antes. Será o seu castigo.

Itachi ficou naquela sala por horas, planejando e dando suas risadas malignas. Essa noite de Natal será com certeza o pior dia de Naruto.

**S2**

Já era noite na escola, por todo lugar que se olhava não se via ninguém, porém a 'sala de estar', também vazia, esta uma bagunça, fora onde obviamente ocorrera a ceia de Natal, porém não havia mais ninguém lá. Agora, todos os alunos se encontravam no salão principal, uma sala enorme onde havia a maior arvore da escola, uma arvore de mais ou menos 15 metros e lindamente enfeitada, onde na ponta da arvore havia uma enorme e maravilhosa estrela brilhante. Na sala onde todos estavam era quase impossível de se ouvir algo, pois o falatório era geral, todos gritavam para poder ouvirem uns aos outros. Inclusive Naruto que conversava alegremente junto a Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Shikamaru, o seu grupo favorito de amigos. Mais Naruto não podia deixar de notar a ausência de Sasuke no salão e também na ceia.

Finalmente começou a entrega dos presentes, todos ganharam presentes, inclusive Naruto que ganhou da quase metade da escola. Ficou feliz, mas também ficou triste, pois não pudera comprar um pra ninguém, nem ao menos o deixaram chegar perto do portão, muito menos sair da escola. Mas um dia, se tudo correr bem, irá comprar um presente para todos e um em especial para Sasuke. Aliás, Sasuke foi o que mais ganhara presentes, mas ninguém pode entregar, já que ele não estava ali.

Os pensamentos de Naruto foram interrompidos quando a porta do salão principal abriu. A atenção de todos ali foram voltadas para a porta onde nela estava ninguém menos do que Sasuke.

- SASUKE!!!!!!! – Gritaram 'todas' as garotas.

- Sasuke-kun – sussurrou Naruto mais para si mesmo.

- Naruto, vem até aqui, por favor. – Sasuke chamou e Naruto que estava atrás de algumas pessoas passou por elas e foi até Sasuke. Este lhe sorriu recebendo o mesmo sorrido como resposta de Naruto e lhe entregou um embrulho de Natal. – Feliz Natal Naruto.

- O-obrigado. – Naruto corou, realmente não sabia se Sasuke lhe daria um presente ou não. Alias, muitas pessoas naquele salão ficaram surpresas, não era da natureza de Sasuke entregar um presente seguido de um 'Feliz Natal'. – Sinto muito, eu não tenho um presente para te dar em tro...

- Quem disse que acabaram as surpresas? Eu trouxe uma pessoa aqui que queria muito lhe ver, e 'acho' que você também vai gostar de vê-la. – Sasuke falou, sem olhar nos olhos de Naruto. Naruto estranhou sua reação, mais a curiosidade lhe era mais forte.

- Quem...

- Olá, Naruto. Há quanto tempo, não? – Disse um garoto que apareceu de trás de Sasuke que tirou completamente a fala de Naruto. O loiro parecia estar tendo um ataque, pois ele simplesmente ficou ali, parado, sem reação e fala. O garoto estranhou a reação de Naruto e se preocupou. – Naruto? Você está bem? Não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, 'Lee-kun'.

Naruto não podia e não queria acreditar no que estava vendo. Ele queria correr e pular nos braços de seu antigo amigo, mas não conseguia, por alguma razão não conseguia se mexer. E quando conseguiu o que fez não foi ir em frente a abraça-lo, ele simplesmente deu um passo para traz, e outro, e outro.

- Naruto? – Sasuke também não entendeu a reação de Naruto. – Naruto o que... – O garoto que estava atrás de Sasuke correu um pouco para frente e abraçou Naruto o parando. Sasuke sentiu algo entranho 'embrulhar' dentro de si.

- Naruto... Por favor, não faça isso, não fuja de novo. Você não precisa se preocupar, aquele maldito não vai me pegar. Você não precisa mais me proteger. Eu fiquei forte, fiquei mais forte para agora **Eu** poder te proteger.

- Le... Lee-kun. –Naruto respondeu ao o abraço de Lee o abraçando também, agora percebendo o quanto ele havia crescido, eles tem a mesma idade, mas Lee é bem mais alto do que ele, mais alto até que o Sasuke. Eles se afastaram e Naruto pode ver melhor o rosto de Lee. O garoto continua com aquela aparência 'estranha', mas agora ele está com um rosto masculinamente bem definido e seus cabelos mais longos. Seu peito está mais esbelto e mais forte. Ele havia realmente mudado.

- Er... Naruto, você está me deixando envergonhado me olhando desse jeito. – Naruto viu que o garoto estava com o rosto levemente corado, e achou a sena engraçada. E quando começou a rir viu que o garoto ficou mais envergonhado ainda.

- Ai, ai, me... me desculpa. – Disse sorrindo. – Você não mudou nada mesmo né Lee-kun?

- E nem você, continua usando esse '–kun' irritante. n.n

- Hehehe. Gome ne, Lee-kun, mais eu prefiro assim. Mas, você cresceu, está mais forte.

- E você continua baixinho. – Disse só para irritar Naruto.

- Não é verdade ò.ó Eu cresci sim, só você que exagerou. – Lee começou a dar gargalhada por causa da cara carrancuda de Naruto, deixando este mais irritado.

- Naruto, não vai nos apresentar seu amigo? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Ah, gomenasai, Kakashi-san. – Disse se virando para todos. – Minna-san, esse é meu amigo de infância, Lee-kun, Rock Lee-kun.

- Rock Lee, pode me chamar de Lee. Naruto que é um teimoso e continua me chamando assim.

- Mas... Lee-kun? Você sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Sim, por isso que eu vim.

- Mais como você soube? – Perguntou Naruto. Não havia como ele saber que estava ali.

- Ah, me contaram. Eu estou aqui graças ao Uchiha. – Lee e Naruto olharam para traz, mas Sasuke não estava mais ali.

- O... o Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para a porta onde antes estava Sasuke.

- Lee, você já comeu alguma coisa hoje? Esta com fome? – Perguntou Ino.

- Bem, pra falar a verdade eu não como desde o almoço.

- Ah, isso não pode ficar assim. Vem, eu vou pegar algo pra você comer. – Ino foi até o Lee e o agarrou pelo braço. – Vamos, vamos. - Lee, inevitavelmente a acompanhou, ele olhou para o lado mais não viu mais Naruto ali, então não se importou.

**S2**

Sasuke agora na varanda de seu quarto, refletia sofre o ocorrido de agora a pouco no salão. Ele ficou muito confuso com o sentimento que teve quando Lee abraçou Naruto, foi um sentimento tão forte que ele não conseguiu agüentar e teve que sair dali. Ele não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos, assim como nessa tarde quando quase beijou Naruto se não fosse pelas meninas. Ele teve raiva delas, raiva por não ter conseguido beijar Naruto? Naruto é um garoto, isso não estava certo, isso não está certo.

- Não está nada certo. – Disse em voz alta.

- O que não está certo, Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke se assustou pela voz intrusa, e teve raiva por não ter sentido a presença dele antes. Realmente havia algo errado com ele. Sasuke simplesmente negou com a cabeça sem dizer nada e nem olhar para a pessoa que lhe perguntou. – Por que você saiu de lá?

- Eu que devia perguntar isso. – Disse ainda sem olhá-lo. – Devia estar matando a saudade de seu amigo, não devia deixa-lo sozinho.

- Não se preocupe, ele não está sozinho, a Ino não vai o deixar ficar sozinho. n.n

- Hn.

-... – Naruto se aproximou e ficou na sacada da varanda ao lado de Sasuke, olhando para o céu estrelado, assim como Sasuke.

-...

- Obrigado, Sasuke. – Agradeceu Naruto. Sasuke o olhou arregalado, essa foi a primeira vez que Naruto o chamou apenas pelo nome. – Muito obrigado Sasuke, você hoje, me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. – Naruto o olhou. – Você é muito importante para mim Sasuke, é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Desde que eu cheguei aqui, você só tem feito coisas boas por mim Sasuke. Ta, no começo nós discutimos um pouco, mais não por isso você deixou de ser importante para mim. Quando Itachi veio aqui eu fiquei com medo, muito medo.

- Eu entendo. – Disse Sasuke se aproximando mais de Naruto.

- Mas... o meu medo, o medo que eu senti foi de nunca mais ver você. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando Naruto lhe disse isso. – Eu realmente gosto de você, eu quis chorar, gritar, espernear, até mesmo matar o maldito do Itachi se eu pudesse, só para ficar ao seu lado. Eu... Eu... – Naruto não pode terminar de falar, pois Sasuke o puxou pela cintura e o beijou de repente invadindo sua boca. Naruto se surpreendeu no momento, mais não tentou resistir e correspondeu aquela invasão. E eles se beijaram até faltar-lhes o ar. Naruto abraçou Sasuke e eles ficaram assim por minutos.

- Eu queria poder ficar aqui com você, Sasuke.

- E por que 'queria poder'? – Sasuke afastou Naruto e o olhou nos olhos. – O que ha de errado?

- Você não consegue sentir? – Sasuke não entendeu a pergunta de Naruto. – Eu sinto que ele esta perto.

- Ele quem Naruto? – Assim que Sasuke perguntou, Naruto olhou para fora da varanda, olhando para todo o lugar a procura de algo. Ele apertou a mão de Sasuke ainda procurando por algo lá fora. – Naruto, o que lhe acontece? – Foi aí que Sasuke sentiu uma presença, uma presença com um alto poder de força. Ele se pôs Na frente de Naruto na intenção de protege-lo de algo que estava se aproximando.

E não foi só Sasuke que sentiu essa presença, no salão principal, quase todos ali presentes sentiram um poder muito forte se aproximando, os primeiros a perceberem essa presença, foram Lee, Kakashi e Iruka, alertando assim, a todos.

- Onde está Naruto? – Perguntou Lee, ao lado de Ino, já pressentindo o perigo.

- Deve estar com Sasuke. – Gritou Kakashi. – Vamos lá para fora, rápido. Temos que nos preparar para o que está vindo. – Kakashi sabia muito bem quem é que se aproximava, e esse alguém está muito mais forte e mais acompanhado dessa vez.

Sasuke entrou no quarto, já pegando tudo que precisa, na verdade pegou apenas a sua espada e voltou para a varanda.

- Naruto, eu quero que você entre. É perigoso ficar aqui, lá dentro você estará mais protegido.

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui e vou lutar, eu não sou um incapaz Sasuke. Eu quero lutar.

- Não, você não vai.

- EU NÃO VOU DEICAR VOCÊ LUTAR SOZINHO. – Gritou. Sasuke se assustou com a reação do garoto. – Eu quero lutar.

- Mas Naruto, você sabe quem está vindo, não sabe? Você Sabe que é Ita... – Sasuke foi interrompido quando inesperadamente uma vara pontuda de ferro atravessa seu ombro esquerdo. – AAAHHHH!!!

- Sa-SASUKE!!! – Naruto se assusta com o que acontece a Sasuke, porém nem deu tempo de ver como Sasuke estava e ele vê mais dez dessas varas indo em direção a eles. E sem saber o que fazer Naruto entra na frente de Sasuke na intenção de protegê-lo e fecha seus olhos esperando que o pior acontecesse. Porém a única coisa que ele sente é um líquido espirrando em seu rosto. E quando ele abre os olhos... Seu coração não estava preparado para o que ele viu, nunca poderia imaginar que isso aconteceria.

- E-eu disse... disse que... que te... que te prote... ge... ria... – O corpo do garoto que entrou na sua frente caiu sobre si, já inconsciente.

Naruto entrou em choque, nem ao menos conseguia olhar para o corpo sobre si. Sasuke se virou para ver o que havia acontecido, e também não acreditou no que estava vendo. O garoto que trouxera hoje, para ver Naruto e deixar o loiro mais feliz estava agora caído no colo de Naruto com duas varas de ferro atravessadas em seu peito, duas em um braço e uma no outro, e mais algumas agora presas no chão envolta deles.

- Naruto? – Sasuke tentou chama-lo, ver como o garoto estava diante dessa situação mais o menino não respondia. Sasuke com uma certa dificuldade engatinhou até a frente dos dois e tirou Lee do colo de Naruto vendo que ele ainda respirava. Ele olhou em seguida para Naruto e se chocou com o que viu. Naruto tremia, seus olhos agora vermelhos transmitiam um ódio muito forte. Ele vi quando Naruto se levantou, mas sem ao menos usar a força das pernas. Naruto agora estava em pé, porém seus pés nem ao menos tocavam o chão. E Sasuke também pode perceber que Naruto não desviava os olhos nem sequer um minuto de algum ponto. Sasuke se virou para ver o que Naruto estava olhando e viu no céu um grupo de pessoas, onde a frente estava ninguém menos do que Itachi seu irmão mais velho. Sasuke, com muito esforço, levou Lee para dentro do quarto e o colocou em sua cama.

//Tsunade, eu preciso de você agora aqui no meu quarto. Tem alguém muito ferido aqui e quero que você o leve daqui e cuide dele.//

//Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? Eu estou aqui fora, eu vi tudo que aconteceu, não só eu, mais quase a escola toda. Você está bem? E o garoto, como está?//

//EU NÃO SEI! Pare de falar e venha já para cá. Rápido.//

//Ta certo.//

Sasuke nem esperou e voltou para a varanda, onde Naruto já não estava mais. Ele olhou para cima e viu Naruto em frente a Itachi, completamente descontrolado. Sasuke pode perceber que dessa vez Itachi passou dos limites e iria pagar por isso. Mais não só Itachi, e sim todos ali. Pois pelo descontrole de Naruto, o garoto irá causar muitos problemas essa noite.

Continua...

**S2**

ME PERDOEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo pela demora. Era para essa fic ter sido colocada no Natal, é sério, eu juro. Mais não deu pessoal. Ela já estava pronta, mais aí começaram a aparecer idéias na minha cabeça aí eu tive que altera-la. Mas eu enrolei tanto que só consegui terminar agora.

Mas eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, ele deu muito trabalho viu? Valorizem-no.

E Simca-chan, espero que esse capítulo tenha respondido a sua pergunta, foi engraçado você ter feito essa pergunta logo quando eu tinha feito um capitulo para esclarecer isso. Eu também tava achando um pouco estranho, mais aí como eu não queria mudar assim de uma hora pra outra, eu tentei dar um sentido para ele chamar todos tão formalmente.

Bem pessoal, espero que tenham gostado, pois eu acho que eu não fui feliz com o meu quarto capítulo, já que não deu muitas reviews como os anteriores XD.

OBS: Mais uma vez, desculpe pelos erros do quarto cap e desculpe também pelos erros que obviamente esse daqui também deve ter.

Bjinhos e aproveitem


	7. Chapter 6 Pain

Nome: X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Nome:** X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, OOC, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo: **Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

**Atenção: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T**

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

/.../ telepatia

**Capitulo 6 – Pain**

Sasuke não conseguia entender porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Por que não podiam ter um momento de paz? Nem no natal. Definitivamente não gostava da vida que levava. Queria não ter nascido mutante. Queria ser uma pessoa normal, com problemas normais. Ter uma casa própria, casar, ter filhos, ser uma pessoa normal.

Tudo que ele queria era um momento de paz, tranqüilidade. Só isso. Era pedir demais? Por acaso não merecia? Talvez não, realmente. Admite que já teve dias melhores, e alguns momentos de paz e tranqüilidade. Mas e o outro? Ele mais do que Sasuke merecia alguma felicidade. Apesar de tudo pelo qual passou, ele ainda matinha o sorriso e a inocência. Mas mesmo assim, não tinha felicidades.

Sasuke, mas do que a qualquer um desejava que Naruto fosse feliz. Desejava seu bem mais do que qualquer coisa. Porque ele o amava. Sim, o amava. Naruto havia conseguido o seu amor. No momento que aquele menino apareceu na frente de sua foto, a vida de Sasuke havia mudado completamente. Ele se sentia feliz perto de Naruto, e queria que o outro também sentisse essa felicidade.

Mas o que se passava ali, na sua frente, ele não queria acreditar. Aquele não é Naruto, Não o garoto alegre, briguento, de lindos olhos azuis que ele havia conhecido há alguns dias, o garoto que ele amava.

Ele olhou para baixo e viu que já estavam todos lá fora, preparados, prontos para lutar. Prontos pra qualquer coisa que viesse. Mas ele? Ele não estava. Não estava preparado para aquilo, não estava pronto.

Ele ouviu uma forte explosão e voltou seus olhos desesperados para cima, a tempo de ver o ruivo ser derrubado por Naruto. Viu Itachi tentar envolver Naruto em uma barra de aço, mas por incrível que possa parecer... A barra de aço simplesmente derreteu. Um homem pálido de rosto fino e longos cabelos negros, que Sasuke conhecia muito bem como sendo Orochimaru avançou tentando acertar um golpe em Naruto... O que foi completamente inútil... O loiro desviou de todos os golpes e por fim agarrou-lhe o pé e tacou-o em direção ao solo. O homem caiu de costas no chão e antes que conseguisse se levantar, Naruto veio em alta velocidade do céu caindo em pé sofre sua barriga. Ele viu Orochimaru arquear para frente num grito estrangulado cuspindo sangue. E pensando que Naruto tivesse terminado com ele, o loiro fechando a mão em punho acertou um forte soco no rosto do homem, sendo seguido de vários outros socos.

Naruto, em seguida, num movimento rápido, saiu de cima de Orochimaru indo em direção a Itachi. O moreno, desprevenido, quase não conseguiu fugir de um golpe mortal diante das garras de Naruto que poderia ter-lhe atravessado o peito. Mas acertou-lhe profundamente o braço. E antes que Itachi pudesse pensar, recebeu uma joelhada na barriga, logo em seguida, os cotovelos do loiro acertando-lhe as costas. E antes que ele pudesse chegar ao chão, enquanto caia, o loiro apareceu ao seu lado transferindo-lhe um forte chute em suas costelas, e ele foi jogado contra a árvore, sentindo ossos se partirem com a batida. Ele escorregou até o chão, completamente acabado. Ouviu o som de pés tocando o chão, sentindo o loiro parado a sua frente.

O loiro pegou Itachi pelo pescoço e o levantou no ar, afundando suas garras no pele branca, agora arroxeada do moreno, deixando que o sangue percorresse pela pele clara. O moreno nem ao menos conseguia erguer os braços para tentar impedir Naruto, sentindo sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos. Ele abriu os olhos, vendo o sorriso no rosto do garoto de pele dourada e olhos vermelhos. Iria terminar daquele jeito? Todos os seus planos, planejamentos, tudo indo embora ralo abaixo?

Os olhos rubis de Itachi arregalaram-se quando ele viu braços rodearem os ombros de Naruto e uma cabeleira negra esconder-se entre o ombro e o pescoço do mesmo. Seu irmão o estava abraçando...

Sasuke não estava mais agüentando ver Naruto agir daquela maneira, ele iria matar seu irmão se continuasse assim. Sim, o que ele queria era que Itachi morresse, mas não daquela maneira, daquele jeito. E ele tinha quase certeza de que Naruto se arrependeria do que havia feito se o fizesse.

Quando seu irmão foi jogado contra aquela árvore, que Naruto iria matá-lo. O loiro estava completamente fora de si. Ver ele daquele jeito angustiava Sasuke de uma maneira avassaladora. Seu peito doía. Ele queria Naruto de volta, queria o sorriso do loiro de volta, queria ver ele com aquele bico enquanto brigavam. Queria ser chamado de "teme" novamente. Não aquilo, não mas. Nem percebeu quando havia chegado até ali, atrás de Naruto, mas precisava, ele tinha, não aquentava mais.

Envolveu o loiro com seus braços, sem se importar se ele poderia atacá-lo, sem se importar com mais nada, nem com a voz de Sakura, que gritava para que ele se afastasse. Nada mais importava somente Naruto. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, uma angustia enorme invadindo-lhe.

- Chega Naruto. Já chega. – ele sussurrou, suas palavras sendo abafadas pela pele do outro. – Não aquento. Eu não suporto vê-lo sofrendo desse jeito. Já chega. Eu vou cuidar de você. – Disse apertando mais forte o loiro para si. – Confie em mim. Eu vou cuidar de você. Volte.

Ele sentiu o corpo rígido do loiro se tornar mais leve, e em seguida sentiu o peso todo sobre si constatando que o loiro havia desmaiado. E foi caindo junto ao corpo do loiro, se mantendo de joelhos no chão, com o corpo de Naruto totalmente entregue ao sono. Finalmente, havia acabado.

Itachi, assim que viu seu irmão abraçando o garoto descontrolado, ele pode sentir o aperto em seu pescoço afrouxar. Ele olhou para Naruto e viu que já não havia mais sorriso em seu rosto. Ele apenas pode ver tristeza. Uma tristeza que ele sabia ter causado. E olhando em seus olhos pode ver grossas lágrimas descerem pelos olhos ainda no tem vermelho. Ele pôde finalmente respirar quando se viu livre das garras de Naruto. E olhou para os dois, vendo seu irmão ajoelhado, abraçando fortemente o corpo em seus braços.

O moreno pode enfim respirar aliviado. Ajeitou o corpo de Naruto em seus braços e se levantou. Sem abaixar sua cabeça ele olhou para Itachi, sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. O estado do irmão era completamente irrelevante agora.

- Saia. – Foi a única coisa que disse antes de virar as costas e sair daquele jardim. Por hoje era só. Foi o suficiente, não dava pra suportar mais.

O loiro não merecia mais disso.

**Continua...**

**Olá o/ medo**

**E aí tudo bem? se afasta**

**Espero que tenham gostado, demorou um pouquinho neh? Imagina o próximo.. É só juntar a demora desse com mais alguns "dias" e vocês já vão ter uma idéia de quando sairá o próximo. sai correndo **

**E não se esqueçam de comentar!! grita de longe**

**AMO VCS corre desesperada**


	8. Chapter 7 Can't Remember

Itachi estava realmente chocado com o que tinha acontecido

**Nome:** X-men: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo: **Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

**Atenção: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T**

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

/.../ telepatia

**Chapter 7 – Can't ****Remember**

Itachi estava realmente chocado com o que tinha acontecido. Mesmo estando gravemente ferido, um leve sorriso pode ser percebido em seus lábios. Com dificuldade ele se levantou do chão e tentou recuperar as forças.

- Uchiha! – gritou Kakashi chamando a atenção do moreno. – Por que eles não fizeram nada para ajudar? – Perguntou, olhando para Itachi e apontando as pessoas que estavam paradas a certa distância. Kakashi olhou para elas e viu que ali estava um loiro que ele sabia ser Deidara, porque também já fora seu aluno e ao lado dele havia um homem alto de pele azul com escamas, quem ele não conhecia.

- Não foi necessário, foi? - Kakashi não conseguia entender o significado daquele sorriso no rosto de Itachi. Ele viu Deidara se aproximar e dar apoio a Itachi. Olhou para o lado e viu o homem de pele azul colocar o corpo de Orochimaru sobre os ombros e logo atrás deles viu Gaara já em pé. E isso lhe chamou atenção.

Naruto não machucou muito aquele garoto, ao contrario do que fez com Itachi e Orochimaru. Muito pelo contrário. O garoto não sofreu quase nenhum dano, os golpes que Naruto deu no garoto, foram come se quisesse afastar o ruivo da luta.

Viu a expressão triste do ruivo quando esse se virou indo na direção de Itachi e aquilo fez suas sobrancelhas franzirem.

/Hey, garoto!/

O ruivo ergueu o rosto, assustado, e olhou para os lados, confuso.

/Aqui, sou eu Kakashi. Escuta, você pode ficar se quiser, não precisa ir com eles. Você não parece querer ficar do lado.../

/Basta! Não adianta tentar. Não vou me unir a vocês. De jeito nenhum./

/Não a motivo para se estressar. E tenho certeza que Naruto gostaria que você.../

/Não fale o que não sabe... Eu... Só não posso. Eu não posso.../

/Está bem, faça como quiser, mas saiba que nós estaremos.../

- Gaara! Se apresse. Não perca seu tempo com essa gente. – Disse Itachi, já sobre uma tabua de ferro. – Vamos embora.

Gaara foi até onde estavam os outros e subiu junto a eles. E o que deu esperanças a Kakashi de que ele não estava perdido, foi o fato de o ruivo ter olhado pra traz.

Quem tem um objetivo, nunca olha para traz.

- Kakashi-sensei, o que exatamente foi isso que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Sakura se aproximando do professor também observando os inimigos irem embora. – Por que não fizemos nada e eles também não? Qual foi o sentido disso?

- Calma Sakura-chan, uma pergunta de cada vez, sim? - Ele se virou e foi andando em direção aos outros. Sakura deu uma ultima olhada e também se virou, seguindo o professor. – Vamos entrar pessoal. Lá dentro conversaremos com mais calma.

Sasuke estava deitado em uma cama na enfermaria da escola/mansão. Ele olhava para o teto pensativo enquanto Tsunade curava seu ferimento no ombro. Ele havia esquecido completamente daquele ferimento, só havia se lembrado quando pegou Naruto no colo, mas não se importou o que acabou piorando um pouco o seu estado.

Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu o corpo do loiro desfalecido na cama. Parecia morto, a respiração estava muito leve, quase imperceptível e uma coisa que Sasuke não pode deixar de notar, seus cabelos loiros... Estavam bem maiores. Naruto estava literalmente, parecendo um _anjo_. Era impossível desviar os olhos dele...

_Lindo_

- Estranho, não é? – Tsunade disse, despertando a atenção do moreno. Ele a olhou em interrogação. – Naruto. Os cabelos dele. – Ela terminou de enfaixar o ferimento do outro e se virou para o loiro andando em direção a cama deste mesmo. Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto do loiro, escorrendo para os cabelos, acariciando os fios amarelos. – Tão frágil. Pelo que essa criança teve que passar?

Sasuke seguiu o movimento da mulher com os olhos, sentindo certa reação quando ela tocou no rosto de Naruto... Mas tratou de ignorar.

- E como está o outro garoto? – Tentou ignorar as palavras da mulher.

Tsunade, parecendo voltar de um transe, se endireitou e se afastou da cama indo até a porta e a abrindo, dizendo antes de sair.

- Estamos cuidando disso. Estamos "tentando" resolver isso. – Ela disse sem se virar para olhar o moreno.

- Tsunade-sa...

- Eu não irei deixá-lo morrer, não se preocupe com isso. – Interrompeu, saindo em seguida do quarto.

- Então não me preocuparei. – Respondeu num sussurro para o nada.

Cansado, Sasuke se endireitou na cama, se preparando para dormir. Virou o rosto na direção de Naruto, admirando sua feição tranqüila, quase inocente demais. E foi velando o sono de Naruto que o moreno adormeceu. Um novo dia os esperava.

E muitas coisas podem acontecer em um dia.

Sasuke sentiu-se incomodado enquanto uma luz forte batia em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas os fechou rapidamente com a luz forte com que se deparou. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos, se protegendo do clarão, e abriu novamente os olhos, acostumando-se com a luz. Levantou metade do corpo e esfregou os olhos, ainda sonolento. Olhou para o lado e sua ação foi rápida quando viu a cama ao lado vazia.

- Kuso – Pulou para fora da cama e saiu como um raio do quarto, percorrendo toda a mansão a procura do loiro. Nada, em lugar nenhum. Estava desesperado, seu ombro latejava, e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. – Droga Naruto, onde você está? – Queria tentar se comunicar com ele, mas... Ele havia prometido... Merda, merda, merda, merda.

- Sasuke? – O moreno olhou assustado para trás. Era Sakura que vinha em sua direção com uma torrada na boca. – Eu já ia te chamar. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? – Assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente, Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros em total demonstração de desespero.

- Sakura, você... Você sabe... Você viu o Naruto? – Ele apertava levemente os ombros da garota e esperava desesperado à resposta demorada da menina, já pensando o pior.

- Sasuke – A garota sorriu, segurando as mãos que a apertavam e afastando-o lentamente. Viu o moreno estranhar a reação dela, então continuou. – Naruto esta na cozinha, tomando café da manhã. – ela disse, soltando as mãos dele, ainda com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Mesmo estranhando a reação dela, Sasuke nem mesmo agradeceu, foi correndo para o local indicado.

- Ano ne, Sasuke-kun, eu perdi, não é? – Ela sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvida se falasse alto. – Seu coração já tem dono, ne? – Ela continuava com um sorriso no rosto, mas agora demonstrando sua tristeza e... Derrota. Mas estava feliz por Sasuke... Ele soube escolher a pessoa certa para amar. Confiava em Naruto, sabia que o loiro jamais o magoaria. Sakura pode perceber, na noite anterior, o quanto aqueles dois se amavam. E tentar separar isso, seria cruel demais.

**SxN**

Parou em frente a porta fechada da cozinha, com medo, medo de encarar o garoto, medo do que iria encontrar em seus olhos, mas não podia adiar o inevitável. Tomando coragem, o moreno abriu a porta, porém ele não estava preparado para o que viu ali dentro. Ele viu o loiro, e viu por seus olhos, grossas lágrimas escorrerem, e de sua boca, estrondosas gargalhadas ecoarem. Mas o que...

- Sasuke!! – Berrou Tsunade. – Junte-se a nós! – Ela também tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, que ela fez questão de enxugar.

- Não, obrigado. – ele não tinha que aturar aquilo. Como podia? Rindo, gargalhando... Depois de uma noite daquelas? Depois do que viu? Jamais poderia. Como? Como eles conseguiam ignorar o ocorrido desse jeito?

Foi até a geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de leite e a fechou. Buscou um copo no armário, derramando o leite dentro dele, e nem se preocupou em colocar a garrafa de volta na geladeira, bateu-a com força sobre a mesa, a ponto de quebrá-la e andou em direção a porta, saindo da cozinha, não agüentando todos aqueles olhares sobre si.

Naruto, que havia seguido todos os movimentos do moreno com os olhos, voltou-se para os outros na cozinha e com apenas o olhar, pediu licença, levantando-se e indo atrás de Sasuke.

- Hum... Esses dois... – Resmungou Shikamaru, voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre a mesa, demonstrando cansaço. E o silencio voltando a reinar sobre a cozinha. Todos voltando a tomarem seu café da manhã, com o clima totalmente quebrado ninguém ousou voltar a dizer qualquer coisa.

**SxN**

- Hei Sasuke! Sasuke espera! – Gritou o loiro, um pouco atrás do moreno que continuava a andar rápido sem nenhuma direção aparente. – Sa-Sasuke, e-espere... – Naruto parou, apoiando-se nos joelhos, cansado. Tinha gasto muita energia na noite anterior e não teve tempo de recuperá-la – ou seja, comer.

O moreno olhou para traz, vendo o estado do outro e não teve como ele não parar e voltar-se até o loiro.

- Dobe! Você liberou muita energia ontem... Não deveria ficar correndo por aí. – Guiou o loiro até um banco, só agora notando que estavam no Jardim.

- A culpa é sua Teme, e-eu pedi pra esperar. – respirou- Mas você não me escuta. – O loiro sentou no banco e jogou a cabeça pra trás, serrando os olhos e respirando todo o ar que lhe faltava.

- Minha culpa? – sentou – Eu não pedi pra você vir atrás de mim, pedi? – Cruzou os braços. – Dobe ¬¬

- Hum... – estranhamente, o loiro não revidou. E estranhando isso, Sasuke encarou o garoto de pele dourada.

- Naru...

- Eu não me lembro. – Interrompeu. Naruto ainda continuava na mesma posição, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Me desculpa Sasuke, eu não consigo lembrar de nada. Me desculpa.

O mais alto o olhou, só agora reparando nas lágrimas que saiam dos olhos de Naruto. Então ele não se lembrava de nada?

- Naruto.

- Eu estou tentando. Tentando mesmo Sasuke, estou quebrando minha cabeça pra conseguir lembrar. – Ele se ajeitou, agora trazendo a cabeça para baixo, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Desculpa.

Sasuke desviou os olhos, não agüentando ver o loiro daquele jeito. E ainda sem o olhar ele puxou o loiro para si. Naruto não se surpreendeu com o ato, muito pelo contrário. Seu corpo estava mole, sem forças para contrariar. Apoiou a cabeça no peito do moreno e chorou, colocou tudo que estava dentro de si para fora.

_(Aconselho vocês a ouvirem a musica No Air de Jordin Sparks e Chris Brown a partir do parágrafo abaixo, tem tudo a ver e é a musica que eu escutava enquanto escrevia essa parte, e que me inspirou em cada palavra) _

- Eu não me importo. – Sussurrou o moreno, enquanto olhava para o céu, apertando o abraço. – Fico feliz que você não se lembre. – Ao dizer isso ele ouviu o outro soltar um grito estrangulado e seu choro se intensificar. – O que eu preciso fazer Naruto? – Se afastou do loiro e segurou o rosto deste entre as mãos. Os olhos azuis cheios de água, brilhando com intensidade e muita tristeza sendo demonstrada por eles.

O loiro olha pra Sasuke sem conseguir entender o que o moreno queria dizer com aquilo.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra tirar essa tristeza dos seus olhos. O que preciso fazer pra nunca mais ver você forçando aquele sorriso de hoje de manhã? Me diga o que tenho que fazer pra você ser feliz? – Após dizer isso, Sasuke viu o loiro contrair o rosto, seus olhos derramarem lagrimas mais rapidamente.

Naruto não pode conter suas lagrimas, ele não sabia explicar o que era aquilo que ele estava sentindo. As palavras de Sasuke o afetaram profundamente... Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia isso. Nunca ninguém se importou com ele como Sasuke. Nunca ninguém havia percebido seus sorrisos forçados, sua mascara.

Ele sentiu de repente o moreno rodear seus ombros o abraçando, o apertando com firmeza e talvez desespero? Não sabia. E mesmo assim ele não conseguiu reagir. Por que Sasuke estava fazendo aquilo? Ele não conseguia entender isso. Por que se importava. Por que?

Sem perceber Naruto já abraçava Sasuke pelas costas, apertando desesperado a camisa deste. Estava com medo, medo de que isso acabasse. De que voltasse a ficar sozinho novamente. Ele não queria se prender em algo, depois para soltar seria muito pior. Mas ele não conseguia... ele... Ele estava... apaixonado?

- Por que Sasuke? Por que está fazendo isso? – Sua voz estava embargada por causa das lagrimas, mal conseguindo falar. – Não faz isso. Isso dói, dói muito Sasuke.

- Então me deixe fazer a dor passar. Me deixe curar as suas feridas Naruto. – As palavras saiam num murmuro como se estivesse dizendo para si mesmo. Ele sentia os dedos de Naruto apertarem suas costas, o machucando, mas não importava. Ele queria que Naruto liberasse tudo que estava preso dentro dele. E que fosse ele, Sasuke, quem o faria se libertar de todo sofrimento.

- _Eu te amo._

Continua...

**SxN**

Bem, ficou curto.. mas eu tenho uma boa explicação para isso...

Primeiro.. Eu fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar, mas não tive esse tempo todo para escrever a fic. Primeiro... Eu estava no final do segundo bimestre.. tive que estudar DEMAIS!

Então tive tempo de sobra pra escrever nas férias.. porem, depois de alguns dias, a fonte do meu lap top queimou... pois é.. mas azarada que eu não existe. E quando consertaram, eu já estava na segunda semana de aulas..

Esse bimestre começou pra fuder com a minha vida. Tenho vestibular dia 23 e dia 31 é a prova do Enem.

Além de que todos os professores resolveram fazer um trabalho (cada um) sobre o evento de 1968.. Onde ocorreram rebeliões, protestos e bla bla bla...

Ou seja, além de estudar pro Enem, to cheia de trabalho pra fazer e os testes ficaram muito em cima, porque esse bimestre só vai ter dois meses (me mata)... To com tempo curtíssimo gente... ainda tem a segunda fase do vestibular da UERJ que é em setembro...

Não ta dando pra acompanhar o ritmo, eu to ficando louca...

_**POR ISSO!**_ Eu resolvi encurtar mais os capítulos, pra ser mais rápida... Mas não significa que a história da fic vai encolher também... Muito pelo contrário... Nossa... Tem muitos capítulos ainda pela frente, ainda mais agora que eles vão ficar mais curtos, o numero de capítulos vai aumentar, mas a atualização será mais rápida ;D

E tenho dito que o próximo capitulo já esta na metade, logo, logo estará pronto.. Talvez demore por causa dos meus estudos.. Mas num vai demorar tanto

Amo Vocês...

E por favor, comentem... No ultimo capitulo vocês _**não**_ me animaram com reviews... e eu desanimei por causa disso... Deixo dito... Sem reviews... **SEM ATUALIZAÇÃO. Ò.Ó**

Até a próxima u.u


	9. Chapter 8 Son

**Nome: X-men**: o espírito da Fênix

**Gênero**: Universo alternativo, ação, romance, 'comédia?' e yaoi.

**Resumo**: Sasuke acorda de um pesadelo que teve de alguém lhe pedindo socorro, e no mesmo dia quase mata uma pessoa com a mesma voz de seu sonho que também lhe pedia socorro. Uma pessoa que vai mudar sua vida como nunca ninguém fez antes. Pobre Sakura.

_**Atenção**_: Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse a história seria totalmente diferente e por mim seria mais um Yaoi nos poucos que existem T.T

-...- fala

"..." pensamentos

//...// telepatia

**OBS IMPORTANTE: **Gente, no começo dessa fic, meu conhecimento de personagem era pouquíssimo, para não dizer nada. Com o tempo, os outros alunos vão sendo descobertos mais afim, e novos personagens surgirão. Vai ter Sai, vai ter Kiba, Chouji, enfim.. a cambada toda. E mais uma pequena observação, Esses que eu citei, e mais alguns que vão surgir, a maioria já é um aluno da escola, mas 'ainda' não se destacou na fic. Então.. se de repente aparecer um deles na fic do nada.. não fiquem confusos, ok? 8D

_**Retrospectiva do ultimo episódio**_ (Yu gi Oh ;D)

_Ele sentia os dedos de Naruto apertarem suas costas, o machucando, mas não importava. Ele queria que Naruto liberasse tudo que estava preso dentro dele. E que fosse ele, Sasuke, quem o faria se libertar de todo sofrimento._

_- Eu te amo._

**Chapter 8 – Son**

Finalmente o dia estava calmo na escola. Sem treinos, sem discussões, sem batalhas nem interferências de fora. Hinata, Sakura e Ino, estavam sentadas na sala principal comentando sobre seus presentes de Natal (**N/A:** Hei... o Natal foi ontem ok? ;D) e sobre seus respectivos "pretendentes" (**N/A: **Típico conversinha de mulher) os outros estudantes conversavam do lado de fora da escola com Lee, querendo saber tudo sobre o novo membro da casa. Kakashi e Tsunade tomavam um chá na sala do professor, enquanto, já Sasuke e Naruto, agora se encontravam no quarto do moreno.

Os dois discutiam sobre o fato de dividiram um quarto, ou melhor, a mesma cama. Naruto ainda não tinha seu próprio quarto, desde que chegara ali, dormia no quarto de Sasuke. Mas nunca realmente se importou, pois achava que Sasuke ia dormir em outro lugar, já que o loiro ia dormir sozinho e acordava sozinho. Mas nesse instante os dois brigavam porque Naruto descobriu de um dos alunos, que o moreno, de alguma forma, ainda dormia no mesmo quarto, e quando foi perguntar, o outro simplesmente respondeu que dormia na cama, junto a ele.

- Mas teme, esse quarto é seu. Eu posso pedir pro kakashi-sensei me arranjar outro, não tem problema. – O loiro continuava a teimar, pegando as poucas coisas que tinha no armário para sair do quarto.

- E eu já disse que o que não tem problema é você ficar aqui. – Insistiu o maior, pegando as roupas da mão do loiro e colocando de volta no armário.

-Arr... – rosnou o loiro, irritado. – Que saco, Teme. Pra que insistir nisso? Por que você quer tanto que eu fique? – Disse olhando nos olhos do moreno inocentemente.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Perguntou Sasuke, avançando alguns passou até o loiro, ficando próximo demais. O loiro nem perderia tempo em tentar se afastar, pois ele, de alguma maneira, já estava prensado na parede.

- T-teme... – murmurou. – Você... Está perto demais.

- Eu sei... dobe. – Sasuke continuava a se aproximar do loiro, dessa vez com o próprio rosto, deixando o loiro cada vez mais nervoso. Ouve um instante de silêncio, um olhando intensamente para o outro, as mentes vazias, só esperando pelo próximo movimento, e quando o loiro resolveu se adiantar (**N/A:** Danadinho. santa sou eu. :x), uma batida na porta fez os dois se afastarem rapidamente (**N/A:** Morte a quem for o maldito que bateu na porta.)

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, o almoço já está pronto. Estamos esperando vocês. – Chamou Sakura. (**N/A: **Enfim... Nada a declarar)

Os dois ainda ficaram em silencio por um instante, sem ao menos encararem um ao outro. Envergonhado, o loiro rapidamente saiu do quarto, dizendo um breve "Teme" antes de sair. O moreno soltou um pequeno suspiro e com um sorriso _quase_ imperceptível, saiu do quarto logo em seguida.

Na mesa da sala de estar a barulheira que se acomodava era quase ensurdecedora. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, alguns até gritavam, outros pulavam por sobre a mesa, um se multiplicava em vários. De re pente já não se entendia nada o que acontecia ali.

Naruto chegou a ter medo de se aproximar, mas a vontade de participar de toda aquela bagunça, de se sentir um membro da casa, o fez se aproximar. Ficou com medo de que sua presença acabasse com o clima do lugar, mas assim que se sentou, percebeu que poucos notaram sua presença – e os que notaram somente lhe acenaram e sorriram, como se fosse mais um a se juntar a bagunça. E isso o deixou feliz.

- Naruto-kun. – Chamou Ino. – Conta pra gente. O Sasuke-kun ronca?

- Deixa de ser burra, porca. É claro que o Sasuke-kun em sua perfeição não iria roncar.

- Cala essa boca testuda. Se eu tivesse o Sasuke-kun na minha cama eu não iria me importar se ele roncasse. – Uma pequena gota escorreu da cabeça de algumas pessoas na mesa.

- Ele ia preferir dormir com os porcos a dormir com você, porca.

- o.o'' – Todos.

- Você tem alguma ideia do que acabou de dizer, testuda burra?!!! – Em seguida as duas começaram uma discussão que todos resolveram ignorar.

- Problemático. – murmurou Shikamaru logo deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso Shika, por que não vamos treinar juntos?

- Não to afim Temari, essas suas garras no pé já me causaram muitos problemas. Hunf. Que problemático.

- Eu prometo usar só as da mão. Vaaamos. – Choramingou a menina de cabelos castanhos, puxando a manga do preguiçoso.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Depois do almoço nós vamos.

- Oooook. – respondeu animada.

- Problemático.

O loiro não pode conter um sorriso com essa cena. Cada um deles naquela casa conseguia animá-lo, individualmente. Ele adorava aquele lugar.

- HEY, pessoal, HELLO! - Gritou Kakashi do final da grande mesa. O barulho foi diminuindo ate que só restasse o silencio e os alunos focados no mais velho. – Obrigado. Só queria que fizessem menos barulho. Temos visita.

- Visitas, que visitas? – Perguntou Sasuke apreensivo.

- Se acalme. São apenas Jiraya e Minato. – Disse se levantando e indo até a porta.

- Yondaime? O que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Vou descobrir agora, Neji. – E saiu.

- Ahá! LEMBREI! – Gritou Ino.

- Lembrou de retocar a tinta, porca? – Zombou

- Sem graça testuda. Mas é assim, desde que conheci Naruto, não pude deixar de notar que ele me lembrava alguém.

- A-agora que t-tocou n-no assunto, eu... eu tamb-bém tinha rep-parado nisso. Só não sabia q-quem. – Gaguejou Hinata

- Então, Hina-chan. Agora que o Kakashi mencionou que eu me toquei. O Naruto-kun lembra muito o Yondaime-san.

- É verdade porca. Parece.

- Hein? Quem é esse? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Vem comigo, vou te apresentar. Ele é legal, apesar de durão. – Disse a loira puxando Naruto pela mão, para o desagrado de certo moreno.

**SxN **

- Minato, Jiraya, há quanto tempo não os vejo. – exclamou o sensei assim que entrou em seu escritório.

- Hatake! – cumprimentou o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

- Kakashi, meu amigo. – disse o outro homem, indo até o professor e abraçando-o.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – Apontou. – Me digam, o que os trazem até aqui? Noticia ruim não é, quando é, vocês avisam que estão a caminho. Totalmente contraditório. – riu.

- É verdade. Enfim, está correto. Não viemos com nenhuma noticia ruim. Muito pelo contrário. – Disse o homem loiro.

- Bom saber, bom saber. Digam-me, o que se passa?

- Não vai nos oferecer um chá? Não me diga que vocês não têm chá. Que pena não é mesmo? Um colégio em tão bom estado não servir nem uma xícara de chá?

- Não se preocupe com isso Jiraya, foi total falta de educação a minha não lhes servir um... Chá. Vou pedir para que Tsuna... Ah sim! Agora entendi aonde quer chegar.

- Ahn? O que? Eu não... – O homem grisalho foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

- Entre – Uma cabeça loira se pôs para dentro da sala.

- Kakashi-sensei? Poderíamos entrar? Agente queria apresentar o Naruto-kun para Yondaime-san e Jiraya-san.

-Ah sim, é verdade. Eu queria apresentá-los ao nosso novo aluno... Minato? Está tudo bem? – Kakashi dizia quando percebeu que seu amigo estava tendo reações estranhas. Minato de repente havia posto a mão sobre a testa e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o próprio colo. – Minato?

- Hein? - disse o loiro levantando a cabeça, parecendo olhar para o amigo. – Ah.. N-não foi nada. Só uma... Coincidência.

- Hum... Tudo bem. Ino, talvez agora não seja uma boa hora para..

- Não, não. Esta tudo bem, Ino. Pode entrar. – Disse Minato.

- Ok. – Disse a menina, olhando para traz de si, fazendo sinais com a mão. – Vem. – Ela puxou o loiro para dentro. – Naruto-kun, esses são Jiraya e Yond... – A loira foi interrompida por um alto barulho na sala.

Minato havia se levantado bruscamente, fazendo a cadeira cair no chão num forte baque. O rosto do homem se encontrava pálido, seus olhos arregalados, a boca tremia em descrença, assim como suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente.

- Minato, esse é... – disse o outro homem de cabelos grisalhos, também de olhos arregalados em direção ao loirinho. – N-não pode...

- O que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Kakashi sem entender nada.

O loiro, mais perdido do que qualquer um ali, se encontrava assustado. Os dois o olhavam intensamente, assustados praticamente. O loiro teve medo. Varias coisas se passaram por sua cabeça. Uma delas, ele pensou que poderia ter feito algo a aquelas pessoas enquanto estava transformado, e isso o assustou.

- M-me... Meu f... – O homem tentava dizer enquanto se aproximava do menor. Na sala já se encontravam a mais, Sasuke, Hinata e Sakura, que também não entendiam nada do que acontecia.

A poucos centímetros do loiro, o homem mais velho já não se conteve mais e abraçou o menor.

- Meu filho. Meu Deus, meu filho. Meu filho. Oh Deus. – O homem chorava descontroladamente nos ombros do loiro, que encarava aquilo sem saber como reagir. – Você esta vivo. **Meu filho**.

A única coisa que o loiro sabia, é que aquelas palavras o machucavam profundamente. Ele não queria continuar escutando. Não queria aquele homem chorando em seu ombro. Ele não queria nem estar ali naquele momento. A única certeza que o loiro tinha naquele momento é que ele queria sair de perto daquele homem.

- Deixe-o. – o menor pode ouvir, e então finalmente se sentiu livre daqueles braços que lhe machucavam tanto sem nem ao menos fazer força. Sentia-se atordoado, confuso e uma grande tristeza o sufocando por dentro. –... Não tem o direito. – Ouviu. E só então conseguiu entender que aquelas palavras vinham da única pessoa que poderia confiar naquele momento. – Naruto, olhe pra mim. – e então, finalmente, olhou nos olhos do ser que o havia trago de volta a vida.

- Sasuke, por favor... – Implorou. Não sabia pelo que, mas sabia que o moreno poderia diminuir de alguma forma sua agonia. Precisava acreditar nisso.

- Venha. – Disse o maior. Abraçando o loiro firmemente junto a si, sem nem ao menos olhar uma vez para traz, pois poderia matar aquele homem apenas com um olhar, Sasuke saiu da sala.

Minato, sendo segurado por Jiraya, via seu tesouro saindo de sua visão mais uma vez e se apavorou. Não podia deixar que seu filho escapasse de suas mãos mais uma vez, não dessa forma. Ele estava bem ali, em seus braços e novamente foi tirado à força de si. E percebendo que seu próprio amigo o impedia de ter seu filho de volta, se irritou.

- Mas que droga Jiraya, me solte. Me solte agora, droga. É meu filho, meu filho. E estou o perdendo de novo. ME LARGUE!!! – Grita, enquanto se debate contra o mais velho.

- Acalme-se Minato. Não percebe o que esta fazendo?

- O que estou fazendo? O que ESTOU fazendo? VOCÊ esta me impedindo de ter meu filho de volta. E eu não vou...

Houve um silencio na sala. Antes que Minato pudesse terminar o que falava, foi um surpreendido quando uma mão acertou o lado esquerdo de seu rosto com força. Ele olhou chocado para a garota a sua frente.

- Seu filho? Naruto não é seu filho. Naruto não tem pai. Nunca teve. Por que agora ele teria? – Disse Sakura, o rosto vermelho em raiva.

- Como ousa...

- Como VOCÊ ousa fazer isso? Não percebe o que fez? Você não viu o que fez a Naruto? Ele não te quer. Ele NÃO precisa de você. Ele já tem o que ele precisa. Ele só precisa de nós. De Sasuke e nós. Você não é nada. Nunca foi nada pra ele. Não se atreva a vir para cima dele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você não tem esse direito.

A rosada respirou fundo, e não agüentando mais olhar para o rosto do mais velho, saiu da sala batendo a porta. Ino e Hinata foram logo atrás, com a mesma expressão em seus rostos.

- O que é isto? Uma conspiração? Não podem fazer isso, ele é meu filho...

- Até que se prove o contrário, ele não é.

- Kakashi... – ameaçou.

- O que estava pensando Minato? Mesmo que o menino seja seu filho, não consegue perceber que a única coisa que conseguiu foi assustar e afastar Naruto? E não, não foi nossa culpa. Você mesmo fez isso.

- Eu não...

- Minato, até eu tenho que concordar que você agiu errado. Você deveria ter ido com mais calma. – Disse Jiraya.

- Calma?! Por Deus Jiray, é meu filho!

- Só por que você **acha** que ele seja filho não lhe da o direito de machucá-lo. – Exclamou o professor.

- O que? Não! Jamais! Não... Eu não... Por Deus, o que fiz? – Exclamou o loiro, agarrando os cabelos e se jogando na cadeira, desesperado. – Eu não queria machucá-lo. Deus, eu pensei que estivesse morto. Não pude me conter, não pude. Por favor, tentem entender. Eu não tinha a intenção de...

O dois homens ficaram em silencio, esperando o homem liberar o que estava preso dentro de si. Esperaram alguns minutos até o homem se acalmar completamente e então Kakashi interromper o silencio.

- Minato, eu quero saber tudo, cada detalhe. Por que eu estou quase rezando a Deus para que tudo não seja um mal entendido.

- Kakashi...

- Você não sabe pelo que ele passou Minato, você não tem idéia. E não tem idéia do quanto estou implorando a todo e qualquer Deus, que tudo não seja um mal entendido, e você não seja o pai dessa criança. – o professor ajeitou a mascara e se sentou na cadeira como se o mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros. – Ele não merece mais esse sofrimento. Saber que tem um pai? Depois de tudo?

- Oh, por Deus Kakashi, o que aconteceu com meu filho, me conte! – o homem se levantou da cadeira se pondo de pé em frente ao amigo.

- Minato, você não pode ter certeza de que...

- Não. Ele é meu filho, nada me convence do contrário. Nunca tive tanta certeza em TODA minha vida.

- Então nós temos um problema. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu exijo explicações, não vou deixar que chegue perto, ou ao menos veja Naruto sem que me de uma boa razão para não ter estado presente na vida dessa criança. E se não for convincente Minato, te juro que não pisa mais nesta escola.

O homem olhou sério para o loiro. E só o pensamento de não poder mais ver seu filho arrepiou Minato por inteiro. Mas não estava com medo. Não havia nenhum mal entendido ali. Nada do que aconteceu, nada do que se gerou com o passar desses anos foi um mal entendido. Tudo, tudo foi completamente... _Manuseado_.

E tudo iria se resolver naquele exato momento...

...Finalmente.

* * *

eeeeeee!!!!! finalmenteeeeee!!!!!!!

o que acharam? '-'

gente, sinceramente... To desmotivada a continuar com essa fic '-' _-muito_

eu preciso muito de reviews pra continuar =(

POR FAVOOOOOR! _-__ohgod__t__oimplorando._

_**reviews**_


End file.
